un reencuentro y un dragon
by miki.erza.lovenalu
Summary: La desaparición de la Heartfilia trajo consigo las tristeza de un gremio. La historia sigue avanzando, los conflictos se avecinan, la llegada de Zeref es proxima.
1. prologo

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, pero ¡adoro crear historias alternas! Esta es mi primera historia quejas, sugerencias, comenten, en fin espero que les guste. Ha pasado un año desde que me fui del gremio la razón, el y solo el natsu... Lucy se encontraba en un bosque perdida aunque ya se había adaptado a ese lugar, pero en el fondo extrañaba su hogar fairy tail...


	2. Chapter 1: ¿que debo hacer?

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, que hariamos sin fairy tail

Lucy pov

Querida mama ha pasado un año, sí estuvieras aquí probablemente me regañarías por no volver al gremio, pero no puedo... solo ver a Natsu y Lissana juntos, me rompe el corazón, ademas me he acostumbrado a vivir en este lugar donde es pacifico, je... es lo contrario del gremio. Mama espero que donde estés me des un consejo, yo de verdad quiero volver.

Luego de redactar aquellas confesiones que le escribía a mama me levante del escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta ya era la hora de salir a pasear, buscar comida y agua en el bosque, por lo menos no me cobraban la renta eso me hacia sentir un poco aliviada, Plue me acompañaba como siempre mi amigo canino seguía siendo adorable.

~Pero los espíritus de Lucy sabían que su dueña seria feliz si regresara al gremio la gran pregunta es como lo haría~

Luego de un tiempo, ya había encontrado la comida y se dirigía hacia la cabaña que construyo ella misma con la ayuda de virgo y tauros, era muy acogedora le hacia añorar esos tiempos en los que corría por la mansión Heartfilia jugando a las escondidas con su madre y su padre sonreía con cariño.

Al entrar a su hogar decidió que era tiempo de entrenar ya que se había dado cuenta de que era débil y dependía mucho de sus espiritual, aunque ya lo sabia... desde un inicio, la razón de su desaparición en el gremio no solo fue Natsu, sino cambien su voluntad por crecer como maga, quizás cuando volviese al gremio Natsu y Lisanna ya habrán entablado una relación. Aunque en su corazón el pensar eso la hacia sentir triste, se sentiría mas triste si uno de sus compañeros o espíritus desapareciera por protegerla.

~Con pasos firmes Lucy, salio de su cabaña tomando la llave de virgo invocándola~

Yo te abro la puerta de la sirvienta Virgo - con un brillo dorado apareció virgo con su mirada inexpresiva y una sonrisa cordial vestía su traje de sirvienta habitual, aunque ya sabia lo que virgo preguntaría

¿Que necesita princesa, desea castigarme? - Y con ello nuevamente pose mi mano sobre mi cabeza, cuestionándome por que Virgo siempre me pedía un castigo.

¡No!, solo quiero que prepares lo de siempre Virgo - Suspire, aunque sonreí ya que me alegraba saber que Virgo no había cambiado al igual que los demás espíritus.

Como usted lo desee princesa - Con una reverencia, virgo comenzó a excavar y sacar cuerdas, hachas, y miles de utensilios que sirvieran para una pista de obstáculos los cuales eran elegidos por Virgo y a veces Capricornio intervenía en el proceso cuando lo consideraba muy arriesgado para mi nivel.

Capricornio y yo habíamos platicado hace un año mis defectos en las batallas uno de ellos eran mis sentidos, como también mi capacidad física. Después de muchos entrenamientos para desarrollar mi capacidad física, sea velocidad, fuerza, flexibilidad principalmente nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de enfocarme en los sentidos. Por ello mi entrenamiento actual ocupaba una venda en mis ojos mientras percibía los obstáculos, agudizando mis sentidos y desarrollaba a la vez la intuición.

Vende mis ojos con una cinta de color negro, respire hondo y esperaba la indicación de virgo para comenzar.

fin del cap seguire con el 1.5 ya que quedo muy corto lo siento si es que ya les intereso mi fic pero tengo clases y no puedo seguir escribiendo bye


	3. Chapter 2: El entrenamiento

fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a hiro mashima- sempai!, sue o con escribir un anime tan bueno como fairy tail, lo amo!

El entrenamiento y la busqueda

Lucy ya se encontraba con los ojos vendados pasando por una tabla de madera la cual en los lados se encontraba vacio, y en un instante una hacha es lanzada hacia las piernas de la rubia la cual la esquiva brincando lucy (no se que haya sido eso pero estuvo cerca), al cruzar la tabla lucy estaba acercandose a un agujero el cual fue escavado cortesia de virgo, y virgo vigilaba a lucy la cual se le hacia dificil esa pista de obstaculos, cabe decir que tauros miraba a lucy con su cara habitual.  
>lucy se encontraba a 2 centimetros para caer dentro del hoyo, la cual se percato que habia un hoyo y salto el hoyo que media 1 metro.<p>

virgo: hime solo le quedan 5 minutos.

lucy: no (lucy corria esquivando todo lo que sentia que se le acercaba incluyendo a tauros)  
>pero llega un momento en que lucy choca con un arbol cayendose.<p>

lucy: ouch, lucy se saca la venda de sus ojos para ver con que choco.

lucy: con un arbol, ahh suspira virgo: hime el tiempo se acabo y paso la pista de obstaculos.

lucy: enserio!.

virgo:claro.

lucy: se levanta y ba hacia la caba a a ducharse habia sudado mucho.

lucy: gracias virgo, tauros pueden regresar al mundo estelar, y denle mis saludos a todos.

tauro: pero lucy yo quiero ver tu cuerpo duchandose lucy: cierrate puerta del toro, lo forso virgo: entonces me retiro hime cualquier cosa que necesite me llama.

lucy: gracias virgo y asi la sirvienta masoquista desaparecio.  
>lucy entra a la cabaña y se dirige al baño a darse una ducha la cual le era muy relajante y la hacia recordar a muchas cosas divertidas que pasaban en esos tiempos en los que natsu entraba al baño de su antiguo hogar y la encontraba bañandose lo cual hizo que lucy se sonrojara y se pusiera muy triste.<br>lucy: natsu...erza...happy...gray..wendy...todos los extraño tanto

en otro lugar llamado magnolia se encontraba una peliroja desanimada al igual que sus compa eros de equipo y happy el cual debes en cuando lloraba por lucy.  
>happy: natsu lucy volvera natsu: ...<p>

el dragneel desde la partida de la rubia se habia cerrado mucho ya casi no peleaba con gray lo cual tenia preocupado a todo el gremio

erza: la voy a buscar otra vez informo titania

gray: te acompaño.

happy: natsu vamos a buscar a lucy tambien.

natsu: esta bien happy decia un natsu serio con los ojos sin brillo.

lissana:espero que la encuentren esta vez.

erza: no estara con su padre.

gray: es posible que no erza, pero quien sabe si la encontramos hay o en la tumba de su madre.

natsu: yo y happy buscaremos en otras partes.

happy: aye!.

wendy: espero que encuentren a lucy-ne

charle: esa rubia nos tiene muy preocupados a todos en el gremio.

natsu: bien happy vamonos a buscar a lucy, el dragneel ya tenia a dos personas a las cuales queria encontrar una era lucy y la otra era igneel.

en el bosque

lucy: quisas sea tiempo de visitar a mi padre o mejor ir a la tumba de mi madre, pero no quiero que por casualidad ellos me encuentren. el corazon de lucy era miedo no sabia que hacer para dejar su pasado atras.

lucy: voy a tener que visitar el mundo celestial ya es tiempo de que termine el ritual del angel.  
>aunque puede que mi cuerpo no lo soporte,pero no creo que eso llegue a pasar.<p>

lucy y luego visitare a mi padre para saber como le va en el gremio lucy se dirigio al mundo estelar a ver al rey, el cual recibio con una sonrisa a lucy

rey: ya te has decidido no lucy: claro bigotudo, ahora comenzaremos el ritual.

rey: esta bien, tienes que ponerte en ese sello magico apunto a un circulo dibujado en el piso con escrituras magicas.  
>lucy obedecio y se coloco en el circulo del piso el cual comenzo a brillar, y el cuerpo de lucy tambien comenzo a brillar como si su magia estubiera aumentando.<p>

lucy:"soy la maga estelar de las doce llaves del zodiaco las cuales me fueron otorgadas a traves de mi amistad con ellos, lo cual imploro que tu angel celestial me transformes en uno, protegere el mundo estelar y los dragones aunque dependa de mi vida por mi nombre lucy heartphilia"  
>lucy comenzo a brillar y de su espalda salieron unas alas de un color celestial, las cuales brillaban, una sombra gigante entro detras del rey<p>

lucy: un dragon!  
>dragon: asi que ya tienes a la nueva angel estelar.<p>

rey:si pero ella es especial al igual que su madre dragon: laila!  
>rey: asi es ella es lucy heartphilia<p>

dragon: ya veo su parecido el dragon se acerco a lucy la cual estaba impresionada pero el olor de ese dragon se parecia al de natsu

lucy: tu eres...  
>dragon: lo siento no me he presentado, yo soy igneel<p>

lucy: IGNEEL!

ohh que pasara ahora! quien sabe.

espero que les haya gustado, sugerencias y ideas me las comentan, bueno gracias por leer mi fic.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorpresas

ft no me pertenece le pertenece a hiro mashima!.  
>Capitulo 3: la sorpresa!<br>luego de reconocer al padre de natsu, el gigantesco igneel, lucy quedo en un estado de shock, vale decir que igneel tambien se impresiono al saber que lucy conocia a natsu, lo cual genero sorpresa en el mundo estelar.  
>lucy seguia con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, sin palabras que decir, no penso que la persona que encontraria a igneel seria ella.<br>respiro profundamente para calmarse, y pregunto.  
>lucy: necesito una explicacion rey - la cara de lucy habia tornado a una seria rey: jejeje, no pense que algo asi llegara a pasar.<br>igneel: tu por que me conoces - pregunto con sorpresa y curiosidad el dragon rojo.  
>lucy: conosco a tu hijo - lucy comenzo a cambiar la expresion de su cara recordar a natsu, le causaba melancolia - la cual fue notada por todos.<br>rey: mm, lucy veras nosotros hemos mantenido una gran amistad con los dragones, dandonos proteccion mutuamente, a causa de las guerras magicas que a provocado zeref.  
>lucy: ya veo igneel: cambiando el tema - igneel, agacho su cabeza para ver desde cerca a lucy.<br>igneel: si conoces a natsu, sabes donde esta - pregunto el dragon preocupado lucy sonrio, igneel era un buen padre lucy: esta en magnolia, creo - la voz de lucy cada vez se apagaba mas.  
>igneel: ya veo rey: bueno lucy el ritual a terminado puedes volver a etherland lucy: claro igneel: yo voy contigo lucy - al parecer quiere saber mas de natsu, pero no crea que sea la persona adecuada para eso, penso la rubia.<br>lucy: claro, vamos pero te advierto no se donde esta natsu en este momento. igneel se sorprendio ante la frialdad de la voz de la chica.  
>lucy fue caminando hacia el portal el cual la llevaria de vuelta a earthland, igneel tambien cruzo el portal.<br>ahora se encontraban devuelta en el bosque, donde lucy vive su solitaria vida.  
>igneel miraba el bosque con admiracion, era muy bello y pacifico. lucy se giro a ver a igneel, le producia curiosidad ver a un dragon de verdad. Y a quien no penso.<br>lucy: igneel, lo siento por no saber donde esta natsu pero no lo he visto desde hace un a o y no creo que lo vuelva a ver tan pronto.  
>igneel miro con atencion a la rubia la cual parecia solitaria en su mirada.<br>igneel decidio hablar con la chica, despues de todo era la hija de su mejor amiga layla.  
>igneel: que sucedio entre tu y natsu - pregunto directamente el dragon lucy: ehh! - lucy se sorprendio ante la pregunta del dragon, no penso que a el le interesaria.<br>lucy nerviosa de responder, meditando lo que le responderia al poderoso dragon decidio contarle lo importante.  
>lucy: la verdad es que... yo hui de fairy tail hace un a o a causa de dos razones pero la principal, es que queria volverme mas fuerte, y con natsu protegiendome eso no ocurriria.<br>la rubia respiro, luego prosigio - la segunda es que me sentia un estorbo y celosa.  
>igneel se sorprendio al escuchar lo que decia la chica, asi que natsu la protegia, eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso, su hijo era un caballero y fuerte.<br>igneel: asi que era eso! jajajaja, te pareces mucho a tu madre - igneel sonrio ante el hecho de que lucy llevaba el espiritu de layla en sus venas.  
>lucy: que quieres decir con eso! - lucy no habia prestado atencion en el momento que el rey dijo que igneel conocia a layla.<br>lucy: conoces a mi madre! - los ojos de lucy brillaban de verdad, es que su madre nunca le conto de su juventud.  
>igneel: claro, tu madre era mi mejor amiga! - sonrio el dragon.<br>lucy: espera cuando conociste a mi madre- pregunto lucy con curiosidad.  
>igneel: cuando tu madre tenia 10 a os creo.<br>lucy: vaya eso es mucho tiempo.  
>El dragon y lucy comenzaron a hablar del pasado de la madre de lucy , la cual escuchaba atentamente a igneel como si su vida dependiera de ello.<p>

En un lugar cercano a alcalipha.  
>se encontraba erza y gray los cuales se pregunataban si encontrarian a lucy. La scarlet seguia preocupada de lucy, ya que lucy era una chica muy asustadiza y ademas la extra aba.<br>erza: gray, demonos prisa gray: tienes razon erza.  
>los dos comenzaron a correr ya que, las posibilidades de que lucy estuviera hay eran pocas, pero serian menos, si no se apresuraban. Mientras natsu y happy Happy volaba para ver si podia encontrar a lucy , y natsu seguia su olfato pero sin resultado.<br>Natsu: Happy! ves a lucy - grito el pelirosa.  
>happy: no natsu sera mejor que acampemos, ya esta oscureciendo y tengo hambre - grito el gato azul dirigiendose donde se encontraba natsu.<br>natsu espero a que happy llegara para poder acampar y comer algo.  
>natsu - lucy donde estas, penso el dragneel.<br>happy saco un pescado y lo comenzo a comer y natsu en el camino habia matado a un cerdo el cual ahora se lo estaba comiendo.  
>La noche para los fairy fue triste, y esperanzada por allar a lucy.<p>

Al dia siguiente lucy y igneel, habian decidido salir de la isla para visitar la tumba de layla, pero antes lucy entrenaria con igneel en el camino, asi podria cumplir su principal objetivo.  
>lucy corria esquivando las bolas de fuego lanzadas por igneel, el cual se le hacia divertido ver a lucy correr, igneel lanzo un rugido de dragon el cual lucy bloqueo con su nueva magia. Pero no lo bloqueo por completo y fue lanzada directo hacia un arbol, impactandose y cayendo hacia abajo, quedando tirada en el piso , igneel solo espero a que la rubia se pusiera de pie, lucy se levanto a los minutos despues con la cabeza dandole vueltas, pero se recupero rapido habrio sus alas, y fue directo a contratacar a igneel con una lanza, que era de madera. lucy golpeo a igneel, pero este lo bloqueo mandando de nuevo a volar a lucy la cual detuvo el impacto con sus alas, aun no se acostumbraba a ellas. igneel rio ante el hecho de que lucy no supiera usar las alas y se iba en todas las direcciones.<br>lucy: no te rias! - grito enojada igneel: lo siento, pero te ves divertida ademas estas chocando con to jajajajaja Era cierto lucy chocaba con todo al sacar sus alas aun no dominaba el balance de las alas,y esto provocaba que la rubia se frustrara aun mas.  
>igneel: sera mejor que tomes un descanzo lucy.<br>lucy resignada se dejo caer en el piso, dejando descansar a su cuerpo.  
>igneel se encontraba comiendo carne de un cerdo, el cual tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de igneel.<br>lucy solo pensaba cuando aprenderia a controlar su magia, ya estaba demasiado frustrada, con no poder manejar sus alas.  
>Pero el descanzo de lucy duro poco ya que aparecio loki, el cual queria saber como se encontraba lucy, ya que por virgo se entero de que lucy comenzaria a entrenar nuevamente, para controlar su magia y aprender a volar, lo que le parecio a leo un suicidio.<br>Lucy puso atencion a su espiritu, el cual tenia una mirada de preocupacion, enorme, lo que se le hizo a igneel chistoso, ya que a lucy no le importaba mucho lo sobreprotector que llegaba hacer leo.  
>Leo: lucy estas bien lucy: claro que estoy bien!<br>Leo: ya veo, pero al leon no se le paso desapercibido los moretones que tenia la maga o angel estelar.  
>leo: como! me dices que estas bien, SI estas llena de moretones - exclamo histerico lucy: calmate, y es normal que tenga moretones, despues de todo nadie dijo que el entrenamiento seria facil, no igneel!<br>igneel: jajaja, claro que no es facil, si no mal recuerdo tu madre demoro dos semanas lucy: mmm ya veo, entonces tengo que demorarme menos, no hay tiempo que perder Y asi nuestra hertphilia retomo su entrenamiento de vuelo, ya que ahora el vuelo era lo importante.

Por otro lado en alcalipha gray y erza se encontraban en el gremio Love and Lucky, donde preguntaron por el padre de lucy, pero su sorpresa fue mucha al saber la tragedia de jude.  
>Gray: Eee...<br>Erza: el padre de lucy...


	5. Chapter 4: Una Muerte

HI! ft no me pertenece le pertence al gran hiro mashima YAY!

Cap 4: Una muerte.

En el gremio love and lucky Erza: el padre de lucy murio..  
>Gray: disculpe señora ha venido lucy.<p>

Señora: no la hija de jude no ha venido Erza: maldicion - si lucy se entera de esto, quedara destrozada.  
>Gray: Erza mejor devolvamonos al gremio, quizas aya noticias de lucy.<br>Erza: sera lo mejor, pero antes vayamos al cementerio.  
>Gray: de acuerdo.<br>Asi los dos miembros de fairy tail se dirigieron al cementerio a ver las tumbas de los padres de la rubia, tenian la esperanza de ayarla ahi.  
>Pero al llegar no la ayaron, los dos cabisbajos decidieron retornar al gremio, esperando encontrar a lucy en este.<p>

Mientras tanto natsu y happy se encontraban en el bosque demonio, en el cual habitaban maldiciones segun le escucharon decir a los del pueblo cercano, pero ellos dos sabian que eran mentiras que el mismo pueblo inventaba o uno de ellos lo sabia, Happy se preguntaba si erza y gray habrian encontrado a lucy, por su parte natsu estaba al borde de la histeria por no encontrara a lucy, se la habia tragado la tierra al igual que lo hizo con igneel, tan mala era su suerte al robarle a sus seres queridos, estos cuestionamientos le bajaron el animo al dragonslayer. Dejando de caminar, por lo que happy tambien se detuvo.  
>Happy: natsu, no te deprimas lucy aparecera ya lo veras - decia tristemente el gato azul.<br>Natsu: happy - el pelirosa miro al gato, entendiendo que el debia ser fuerte.  
>Natsu: claro! que la encontraremos, o si no me te ire el cabello Happy: aye!<br>Natsu: - Lucy aparece! - penso el dragneel.  
>Los retomaron su camino hacia el siguiente pueblo.<p>

En tanto lucy y igneel, habian comenzado a moverse ya que necesitaba salir de la isla, para eso igneel tomo su forma humana, la cual intimidaba un poco, por decirlo asi, pero a lucy no le asustaba, ya que la persona mas intimidante para ella seria Erza.  
>Igneel se encontraba un poco fastidiado ya que habian pasados muchos a os desde que ocupaba su forma humana, y ahora sentia verguenza por haberse burlado de lucy.<p>

Lucy: igneel te puedo hacer una pregunta! - dijo lucy con curisidad igneel: hasme la que quieras - respondio sonriente.  
>Lucy: cuando criaste a natsu lo hiciste como un dragon, cierto Igneel: cierto.<br>Lucy: entonces el no conoce tu forma humana.  
>Igneel: ahora que lo pienso... no no la conoce!<br>Lucy: entonces le daremos una sorpresa a natsu!  
>Igneel: je, acaso mi hijo te pego lo bromista!<br>Lucy: es posible - lucy sonreia. Lucy y Igneel rieron ante el hecho de la sorpresa que le darian a natsu, hasta que la rubia se cuestiona de porque igneel abandono a natsu.  
>Lucy: igneel, me puedes explicar Por qu abandonaste a natsu?.<br>Igneel: a decir verdad no te lo puedo decir en este momento - igneel se sintio triste ante el hecho de ocultarle la verdad a su ahijada.  
>Lucy: ya veo, entonces el asunto es grave - dijo con tristeza. Lucy: bueno me lo diras, cuando puedas!<br>Igneel: es un trato - also su pulgar.  
>igneel y lucy caminaban sin saber que les esperaba una tragica noticia, mientras erza y gray se encontraban en el tren pensando como encontrar a lucy.<br>Mientras natsu y happy caminaban por el tenebroso bosque el cual al entrar a lo mas denso tenia un aura de maldad, pero eso no evito que natsu y happy siguieran con su busqueda, hasta que algo se aproximo.  
>Natsu: happy algo se acerca.<br>Happy: aye.  
>Natsu: su olor es raro.<br>Happy: aye.  
>Natsu: que sera.<br>Happy: es el fantasma de lucy - penso happy.  
>Natsu: mmm... al parecer es... es ...happy corre!<br>Natsu corrio con happy como si su vida dependiera de ello, por que su temor mas grande estaba pesiguiendolos una carreta embrujada la cual perseguia a natsu y happy.  
>Natsu: pooor que hay una carreta...<br>Happy: al parecer lo del bosque maldito no era mentira Natsu: buaaaaaaaa!  
>HAppy: natsu controlate!<br>Y asi natsu y happy huyeron de la carreta toda la noche...

En el gremio al dia siguiente Erza: natsu y happy aun no regresan.  
>Lissana:estoy comenzando a preocuparme.<br>Gray: je, no es como si flamitas fuera un debilucho.  
>Elfman: un hombre debe ser fuerte!<br>Maestro: Tranquilisence pronto esos dos regresaran y espero que lucy tambien vuelva...Buaaa mi pobre hija Wendy: espero que lucy-nesan este bien.  
>Charle:...- que fue eso.<p>

-  
>Las visiones de charle comenzaran Natsu sera tragado por la carreta Lucy volvera a fairy tail Quien sabe...<br>GRACIAS por sus reviews las quiero!  
>Y viva fairy tail y el nalu AYE!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 : Volando y una carta

FT no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Si dependiera de mi no hubiera dejado preso a jellal

La Carreta embrujada.

Natsu corria con happy el cual solo se sacudia ya que natsu lo habia tomado de la cola, el dragneel gritaba como una ni a mientras la carreta los seguia a una velocidad enorme, sin tener tiempo para descansar, el azul se preguntaba si esto era una broma pero lamentablemente no lo era.

Natsu pov Maldicion esa carreta me va a comer, happy ya quedo inconsciente, ahhhhh!  
>Corria todo lo que daban mis piernas, eso era un transporte si me atrapaba me comia, no ayudenme quien sea, Erza, Gildartz, si solo wendy estuviera aqui ya habria destruido esa carreta, buaag voy a vomitar.<p>

En el gremio Wendy estornudo

Erza: Creo que sera mejor localizar a natsu Gray: ese flamitas

Wendy: natsu-ni suele demorarse mucho buscando a lucy-nesan

Charle: espero que esos dos no se metan en problemas La preocupacion en el gremio por el pelirosa era mucha, y la tristeza por lucy era unica.

Erza salio del gremio y se dirigio a la casa de lucy, la preocupacion que sentia la peliroja no era notable, pero muy dentro de ella se sentia preocupada por lucy y por natsu.  
>Al llegar a la pension donde vivia lucy.<br>Erza: casera puedo entrar

Casera: aun no ha vuelto, pero si puedes entrar.  
>Erza: muchas gracias<p>

Casera: de nada

Erza entro con silencio a la habitacion de lucy, lucy no se habia llevado todo. Aun se encontraban algunos libros, prendas de vestir, y las cartas que le escribia a su madre. Erza comenzo a buscar entre las cosas que quedaban alguna cosa que les ayudara a saber por que se fue lucy y donde se encontraba.  
>Ya habian registrado muchas veces la habitacion, pero quien sabe si hallaba algo ahora.<br>Tomo un libro entre sus manos el cual titulaba "Fairy tail". Cuidadosamente habrio el libro viendo en la primera pagina una foto de todo el gremio. En las que seguian se encontraban fotos de cada una de las personas del gremio.

Erza pov

Nunca me espere que lucy tuviera imagenes de nosotros, no la verdad es que es algo que ella es capas de hacer, si tan solo regresaras lucy. veia las paginas recordando cada vez que yo tenia que intervenir las peleas, y aveces lucy nos detenia. Si tan solo hubieras dejado algun indicio de porque te fuiste.  
>Erza cerro el libro del cual cayo una hoja.<p>

Lucy...  
>Debo llevar esto al gremio, corri hacia el gremio, llegando grite - Todos encontre una carta de Lucy -<p>

Gremio: enserio - si -  
>Makarov: dejame leerla .<br>Recogi la hoja y vi la letra de lucy, esto es.  
>"Debo comenzar disculpandome, por lo que ya hice, lo siento, posiblemente ustedes se preguntaran donde me encuentro y por que me fui sin decirles nada. Bueno las razones por las que me fui son pocas, pero no es por que me hayan hecho algo malo, es solo que e decidido entrenar y otra razon. Quizas solamente lo hice esto para averiguar algo que me molestaba y esa molestia es que soy debil, siempre dicen que nuestro equipo es el mas fuerte y yo no me siento fuerte, asi que por eso decidi esto y por que los quiero proteger, como ustedes lo hicieron conmigo con Phamtom Lord. Y si es posible ayudar a Erza a controlar las peleas del gremio y posiblemente seas tu Erza la que leas esta carta, pero no te preocupes por que yo volvere, aunque sinceramente puede que me demore por que quizas me pierda jejeje.<br>Los quiero mucho y no se preocupen por mi.

Me despido Lucy Heartphilia.  
>PD: Volvere pronto lo prometo, los amo.<p>

Wendy: asi que lucy-nesan volvera

Erza: si

Gray: uf, al menos ya sabemos que solo fue a entrenar

Makarov: buaaaaaaa Todo el gremio se encontraba llorando de la alegria al menos ya tenian la seguridad de que lucy volveria.

En el bosque Lucy pov Ya han pasado 3 dias desde que comence a entrenar con igneel, baya al menos creo que yase de donde saca natsu tanto poder, el entrenamiento a sido espelusnante, no tengo idea en donde nos encontramos pero aun no nos hemos ido a causa de que aun no aprendo a volar. Si solo happy estuviera aqui.

- Hey lucy ya termino tu descanso ahora vuelve a intentarlo- igneel al parecer esta muy divertido viendome caer - Si- me levante rapidamente y comence a concentrarme en mis alas, habia aprendido a elevarme pero cuando trataba de volar chocaba o me desconcentraba y las alas desaparecian.  
>Me concentre y comence a mover mis alas luego di un salto y ya me encontraba volando, con cuidado comence a moverme en direcciones diferentes.<p>

Igneel: Bien lucy ya lo conseguiste ahora vuela con mas velocidad

- eso es facil decirlo!- comence a volar hacia arriba asi no chocaria con nada, a una mayor velocidad contemple el cielo, vaya ver esto me recuerda a cuando happy me cargaba.

Igneel: ahora desciende - grito - Claro! y si choco con el piso -

Igneel: antes de que eso suceda tendras que cambiar la direccion, como el aterrisaje de los pajaros.  
>- De acuerdo - Comence a descender a una gran velocidad, estaba a punto de llegar luego cambie vole hacia el frente di un giro y quede de pie.<br>- Por fin lo logre - salte de la alegria

Igneel: entonces ya estamos preparados para sorprender a natsu y a tu gremio - Claro, pero como vamos a llegar si no sabemos en donde nos encontramos -

Igneel: eso dejaselo a mi olfato - Como quieras -

Natsu pov:  
>Quisiera saber por cuantas horas eh corrido por que esa carreta no ha dejado de perseguirme,<br>happy aun no ha despertado - Happy despierta-  
>Happy abrio sus ojos al parecer se habia quedado dormido - que pasa natsu, donde estamos.<br>- en el bosque embrujado y la carreta nos esta siguiendo -  
>Happy: QUE! eso quiere decir que la carreta que nos quiere comer no fue un sue o -<br>- Claro que no lo fue -  
>_Happy: natsu por que no la has quemado Natsu: por que si me acerco a ella me comera y si me detengo tambien.<p>

Happy: y si vuelo - Buena idea happy!  
>Happy trato de usar su magia pero al intentalo no le resulto - que pasa happy-<br>Happy: no tengo poder magico - entonces que haremos- maldito bosque

Happy: solo nos queda una opcion...y es.. - y es...  
>Happy: corre natsu! - no estamos perdidos seremos comidos por una carreta!<p>

Mientras en el cielo muy lejano de donde se encontraban natsu y happy, se hallaba lucy y igneel volando a una velocidad increible, aunque la rubia ya se estaba cansando despues de todo su poder magico no era infinito. Y aun no se hacia de noche, lo cual no le devolveria su magia.  
>lucy estaba comenzando a quedarse sin poder magico asi que decidio montarse sobre igneel despues de todo era un dragon.<p>

Lucy pov

Estoy tan cansada, no me puedo creer que la isla en la que nos encontrabamos era tan grande, apenas recorri la mitad de ella.  
>- Igneel de casualidad no sabes como se llamaba la isla-<br>- Lo siento lucy pero no tengo la menor idea, al parecer va atardecer muy pronto- los dos miraron el cielo.  
>Me pregunto si es que vuelo mas alto podre llegar al mundo estelar.<br>- lucy, recuerda que aun no has terminado tu entrenamiento, vamos a bajar en esas monta as y descansaremos asi recuperas tu poder magico.  
>- de acuerdo igneel, ya pronto estare de vuelta- volvere lo prometo Como se encontrara el gremio, cuando lleguemos tendre que pedir disculpas, je posiblemente erza me rega e y el maestro tambien. Pero primero necesito ver a papa.<br>Igneel comenzo a descender en direccion a las montañas, estamos cerca de Alcalipha creo?.  
>- Igneel, sabes donde estamos- espere la respuesta de igneel, pero este no me dio ninguna, eso es malo, cuando natsu se queda callado eso quiere decir que no tiene idea, y si con igneel es lo mismo!.<p>

Por fin tocamos tierra, hace horas que no pisaba el piso, llame a plue, el cual no cambiaba despues de todo los espiritus celestiales son inmortales.  
>plue comenzo a bailar, era gracioso, igneel habia hecho una fogata y no habia cambiado a su forma humana despues de todo estamos en las monta as.<br>Tome mi maleta y saque una manta deberia dormir, me acurruque cerca de igneel y me dormi.

Igneel pov

Lucy es identica a su madre, pero tiene un caracter mas fuerte, desde ahora cuidare de ella y de natsu. Me gustaria saber que tan fuerte se a vuelto, lucy me conto que destruia todo a su paso en las misiones, ese es mi hijo. Observe a lucy dormir con una tranquilidad que yo tambien me quede dormido.

En la noche igneel y lucy durmieron. Mientras natsu y happy huian del bosque.

Natsu pov

A por fin conseguimos salir de ese bosque no puedo creer que nos tomo 3 dias, happy dormia despues de todo aun estaba de noche, me asombre al saber que despues de ese bosque habian monta as, pero estoy tan cansado que cai dormido. Si esa carreta volvia estaba muerto.

Fin de este cap.

EL reencuentro esta muy cerca, que pasara lucy encontrara a natsu o natsu encontrara a lucy o happy encontrara a lucy, aun no lo decido asi que sugerencias, comentarios se los agradecere.

Viva el nalu aye!


	7. Chapter 6: Un reencuentro

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertence al gran hiro mashima.

EL reencuentro.

Lucy pov.

Donde estoy,mire a mi alrededor y no distinguia nada era demasiada neblina, parpadee muchas veces sin conseguir nada, me encontraba sentada en el aire,pero como rayos llegue aqui!, a Igneel donde estas!, no tuve respuesta alguna.  
>Por que me pasan estas cosas ami T.T.<br>Me levante del piso y camine un rato sin encontrar nada, pero donde estoy!, me estaba desesperando era demasiada neblina, por un momento distinguia una sombra, y me llamaba. Trate de seguirla pero se desvanecio, susurrandome "lo tragico se acerca Lucy".  
>Desperte aflijida, desperte , era un sueño que susto pense que me encontraba en una dimension distinta que alivio, mire a mi alrededor encontrandome con igneel en forma de dragon devorando un pedazo de carne que al parecer estaba crudo.<p>

- igneel ya es de dia-  
>- si, ya es tiempo de que sigamos nuestro camino, pero tu decides volando o caminando-<br>Me lo pense un segundo y decidi - volando- asi mejoraria el vuelo, aun no estaba segura de cuanto duraba y queria comprobarlo.

- voy a buscar fruta - igneel me miro asintiendo, no se me apetecia la carne a esta hora de la mañana.  
>Comence a caminar observando los arboles para verificar si tenian fruta, y bingo encontre un arbol con manzanas que se veian deliciosas, me trepe al arbol y tome muchas manzanas ya que no sabia cuanto camino nos quedaba. Me dirigi hacia nuestro campamento encontrandome con igneel en forma humana al parecer estaba dibujando, o haciendo un mapa.<br>Me sente a su lado comiendo una manzana, el resto las guarde en una bolsa.  
>- ¿Que dibujas igneel?-<br>- la ubicacion en donde estamos, creo que he pasado muchas veces por esta montaña y si no me equivoco mas abajo hay un pueblo, deberiamos dirigirnos hacia el pueblo para que nos ayuden a ubicarnos.  
>- esta bien, entonces tendremos que caminar para no llamar la atencion-<br>- lo siento, pero no hay de otra- Igneel comenzo a reirse ya que sabia que yo queria volar, yo tambien me reia de el ya que no le gustaba estar en su forma humana.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el norte ya que en esa direccion se encontraba el pueblo, pero algo se acercaba, y venia a una velocidad enorme.  
>Tome posicion de pelea mientras igneel observaba con detenimiento, al parecer queria comprobar mis habilidades. En un instante teniamos enfrente de nosotros a una carreta la cual tenia un aspecto tenebroso. Igneel y yo la observabamos y la carreta no hacia ningun movimiento,me acerque a la carreta pero al momento que hice esto la carreta habrio su boca, esperen tiene boca, eso quiere decri que es una carreta carnivora!, tranquilizate lucy.<br>- Igneel de verdad existen las carretas canibales-  
>- al parecer si lucy- Esquivaba a la carreta, saque mi latigo rio de estrellas y deje a la carreta sin movimiento enrollandola con el latigo, luego ocupe mi nuevo poder del angel celestial y la destrui aunque quede cegada por el brillo de mi magia.<br>- bravo lucy lo lograste- sonrio igneel con orgullo - si, pero sigo asustada de esa carreta-

Natsu pov:  
>Me desperte con pesadez, happy me tiro un balde con agua logrando despertarme, al parecer esa carreta ya no nos sigue.<br>- Natsu, tenemos que irnos la carreta paso hace unos segundos paso por aqui, nos salvamos por que ya regreso mi magia y te tome -  
>- la carreta sigue viva- - happy vamonos le temo mas a esa carreta que a erza- comence a correr de un lado a otro ya que no tenia idea de donde estabamos y no queria volver a entrar a ese bosque.<br>- natsu calmate-  
>- aye-<br>Mire hacia el sur y vi el destello de una luz dorada. - happy viste eso -. - si lo vi, eso fue magia- - vamos hacia haya quizas hay alguien herido, o fue la carreta- - vamos happy-  
>Happy saco sus alas y me llevo hacia el lugar del cual provenia el destello dorado.<br>Nos encontrabamos cerca y mis ojos vieron una cabellera rubia.

Lucy pov.

Igneel voy a volar para verificar si nos encontramos cerca del pueblo

- Comense a volar hacia arriba pero lo que mis ojos vieron fue una mancha celeste y una mancha rosa.  
>- Pero que!-<br>- lucy te encontramos, por que moriste buaaa-  
>- happy! - lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude cuanto habia extrañado las incoherencias de este minino, un momento si happy esta aqui eso quiere decir que natsu esta aqui, pero donde.<br>- meee caigo- gritaba natsu llorando

- Natsu- grito happy, vole lo mas rapido que pude alcanzandolo a atrapar

- eres un descuidado como siempre natsu!- era feliz, pero mis ojos me delataban estaba llorando.

- gracias lucy- por fin la encontre

- por fin te encontre- Happy volo hacia nosotros con rapidez

- lucy como es que estas volando- Natsu y happy me miraban como un bicho raro - natsu, lucy esta muerta y se volvio un angel-  
>- QUE, no lucy no te mueras!-<br>-No estoy muerta, es mi nueva magia - Comenzamos a descender con lentitud ya que happy me estaba molestando, o mejor dicho molestando a natsu.  
>- Lo siento por haberme ido-<br>- No lo vuelvas hacer nunca mas- me gritaron happy y natsu - tanto me extrañaron-  
>Natsu se sonrojo, por que rayos se sonrojo, pero se veia adorable, me gustaria haber tenido una camara.<br>- Se gussstan- ronroneo happy.

- callate!- le grito natsu yo solo reia menos mal que no habian cambiado.

Por fin descendimos, y ahora que lo pienso ya no podre jugarle la broma a natsu con igneel, creo estamos a punto de ver una escena conmovedora.

Natsu pov:  
>Por fin la aye, mi lucy ah vuelto esperen mi lucy?, que es este sentimiento tan calido en mi interior ahora que lo pienso durante el a o que lucy no estuvo con nosotros me sentia solo, ya no peleaba todos los dias con gray. Que siento por lucy.<p>

- lucy!-  
>- que pasa natsu-<br>- por que te fuiste-  
>- te lo dire en el proximo capitulo-<br>Espero que les haya gustado el cap, que viva el nalu!  
>Gracias por su review las quiero!<p> 


	8. Chapter 7: Un dragon slayer y un dragon

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo adoro crear nalu.

El dragon slayer y el dragon

En la montaña se encontraba Igneel fijando su mirada en el horizonte o mejor dicho en el cielo mientras veia a lucy subir decidio sentarse ya que no le gustaba estar en forma humana. Pero su olfato percibio un aroma familiar de hace muchos años atras.  
>- natsu...-<p>

Mientras Igneel se concentraba en ese aroma percibio el aroma de lucy se acercaba.

Natsu pov:  
>Que raro Lucy tiene un aroma que no es el de ella, pero me es familiar, caminaba con Lucy y Happy que por cierto happy no se despegaba de los pechos de lucy, tenia ganas de sacarlo de los pechos de Lucy pero no sabia por que razon. Pero lucy se me acerco y me tomo del brazo.<br>- Natsu por que tienes esa cara de enojado-  
>- No es nada Lucy-<br>Pero happy lo hacia a proposito, lastima que natsu y lucy no se daban cuenta.  
>- Oye natsu, que paso con el gremio- la rubia sabia que el consejo tenia en la mira al gremio.<br>- a que te refieres Lucy todo sigue igual-  
>- que alivio- pense que el consejo le haria algo malo al gremio-<br>-por cierto lucy tu aroma es diferente de lo que recuerdo-  
>- ¿mi aroma?- maldicion ya se dio cuenta-<br>- se me hace familiar - menciono natsu, pero su inteligencia no le ayudo-  
>- no es nada, oye quiero que conoscas a alguien-<br>- a quien- Lucy quiere que conosca a alguien , no me digas que tiene novio por que si es asi lo mato-  
>Happy: oye lucy, donde has estado todo este tiempo.<br>- pues la verdad es que...- se van a burlar de mi T.T-  
>- te secuestraron - exagero happy-<br>- no es eso, como es que, olvidalo, me encontraba en una isla que no tengo idea de como se llamaba y me perdi-  
>- ¡te perdiste!- se sorprendieron happy y natsu-<br>- ya callense,no es gracioso-  
>Y asi happy y natsu comenzaron a molestar a Lucy, durante el camino.<p>

Me pregunto como debo decirselo, no es facil ademas Igneel se va a sorprender a que hare, y si ya esta en su forma de dragon.  
>- Oye lucy quien es el- pregunto natsu-<br>- Ehh.- igneel me esta mirando con una cara que no se como explicarlo-  
>- Lucy por que te tardast...- igneel quedo anonadado al ver al chico de cabellos rosas, y no podia articular ninguna palabra-<br>Que hago ahora - natsu el es...es...-  
>Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que igneel se encontraba en frente de natsu y lo estaba abrazando.<br>- Lucy ese señor es gay-  
>lucy golpeo a happy por el comentario - happy solo observa- susurro lucy-<br>- has crecido mucho natsu-  
>-ehhh...- espera un momento ese olor el es... no puede ser el...-<br>Igneel lloraba mientras natsu ataba los cabos sueltos en su cabeza y baya que se demoro  
>- si, papa-<br>- ehhhhhhhhh!- happy estaba muy sorprendido-  
>- Lucy el es Igneel- cuetiono el minino-<br>- Asi es- lucy lloraba definitivamente el encuentro de igneel y natsu fue emotivo  
>Y todos se encontraban llorando... pero algo hizo click en la cabeza de lucy el dia 77/777, la muerte de su madre, la desaparicion de los dragones.  
>- La cara de lucy se encontraba en blanco, como es que no lo penso antes, tan sumida se encontraba en su entrenamiento-<br>- Lucy estas bien- happy miraba preocupado a lucy-  
>- si es solo que necesito confirmar algo, pero sera mas tarde-<p>

Igneel miraba a natsu valla no penso que el lloron de natsu se haya vuelto un hombre y lo mejor de todo es que ya sabia quien seria la esposa de natsu en un tiempo.  
>- papa te encontre, por fin-<br>- al parecer nuestra broma no iba a resultar- dijo lucy-  
>-tienes razon- bufo igneel-<br>- que broma- pregunto natsu-  
>- olvidalo - igneel suspiro-<br>- y como es que el abuelo se encontro con lucy- cuestiono happy-  
>- ¿abuelo?- igneel miraba con curiosidad a happy-<br>- aye, ya que segun se natsu es mi padre entonces tu eres mi abuelo- rio burlonamente happy-  
>- happy eso fue un juego de niños- natsu tenia las mejillas de un leve tono rojizo-<br>- solo queria molestarte- respondio happy-  
>- igneel tengo que preguntarte algo- la expresion sonriente de lucy se volvio seria-<br>- que cosa lucy- cuestiono el dragon-  
>- que sucedio el dia 77/777- la seriedad de lucy sorprendio a todos-  
>- asi que ya te diste cuenta- igneel suspiro-<br>- asi es- la cara de lucy daba miedo- penso natsu y happy-  
>- ese dia es...- iba a decir natsu-<br>- correcto hijo es el dia en que los dragones desaparecieron, pero no solo eso ese fue el dia de la muerte de Layla Heartphilia- respondio igneel-  
>- si tu conociste a mi madre debes saber por que murio- alego lucy-<br>- si lo se, pero no es el momento que te lo diga te lo dire cuando vallamos a ver su tumba- (lucy se ha dado cuenta, que are no es facil de decir necesito tiempo)- penso igneel-  
>- esta bien - lucy camino hacia el lago cercano, preguntandose si la muerte de su madre fue normal-<br>- lucy - natsu se dirigio en direccion a lucy-

Natsu pov:  
>Por que lucy se encontraba con Igneel, cuando se lo iba a preguntar ella se levanto y se alejo en direccion al rio, que tendra que ver la muerte de la madre de lucy con los dragones.<br>- Natsu, tu crees que paso algo malo ese dia- suspiro lucy, su mirada era muy triste pero  
>Como se dio cuenta de que estaba aqui normalmente se hubiera asustado-<br>- no lo se lucy, quizas paso algo que va mas alla de lo que se- respondi secamente-  
>- Zeref- murmuro lucy-<br>- sabes lucy erza, yo ,gray, wendy, charle, levy te hemos buscado todo este tiempo-  
>- por que me buscaron - cuestiono sorprendida-<br>- por que tu sonrisa nos hacia falta- sinceramente no debi haber dicho eso, pero es la verdad su sonrisa me trae una inmenza tranquilidad y paz-  
>- y ahora te hago falta- me pregunto viendome con sus adorables ojos color chocolate-<br>- no porque ya estas aqui, ademas encontraste a igneel- definitivamente lucy a traido mucha felicidad a mi vida-  
>- la verdad es que encontre a igneel en el mundo estelar-<br>- eh, entonces la llave del dragon si existe!-  
>- natsu!- al parecer en un año no cambio, que alivio penso lucy-<br>Lucy comenzo a reirse de mi comentario, lo que me alivio escuchar su risa me trajo tranquilidad.

- natsu...-  
>Lucy se desmayo, lucy estas bien- toque su cara y se encontraba fria, pero que rayos, llame a igneel.<br>- lucy se desmayo - igneel miro a lucy con detenimiento pero su cara cambio de una expresion tranquila a una seria-  
>-que tiene lucy- pregunto happy-<br>- no lo se, pero esto se parece a lo que le sucedio a layla-  
>- la mama de lucy- que sufrio la madre de lucy-<br>(maldicion si esto sigue asi lucy podria morir)- penso igneel-  
>- buaaaaa lucy- lloraba happy.<p>

Lucy pov.  
>Me sentia rara algo cambio o era mi idea, y donde estoy ahora estoy soñando,mire a mi alrededor y estaba en el espacio podia ver todas las contelaciones, pero nunca pense encontrar esa estrella, la buscaba sin cesar la estrella de mi madre.<br>Antes de que ella muriera, me dijo que cuando eso pasara ella seria una estrella me dijo que se encontraria en el cinturon de orion, y ahi estaba nunca la habia visto pero ahora la contemplaba era brillante. Trate de alcansarla pero me fue imposible y de nuevo esa voz me susurro "muy pronto sera tu tragedia y la de tus seres queridos lucy"..  
>- Pero quien eres para decirme eso- grite<br>pero no tube respuesta alguna, en ese momento desperte y ya estaba amaneciendo tenia a happy en mi regazo y al lado mio se encontraba natsu, pero que paso  
>- por que tiene una cara de preocupacion-<br>No me podia levantar ya que happy estaba encima mio asi que no me quedo otra que esperar.  
>Pero natsu comenzo a abrir sus ojos y recorde mi suño "tu tragedia y la de tus seres queridos"- a quien le pertenecia esa voz, lo averiguare.<br>- Lucy estas bien-  
>- a que te refieres, natsu-<br>- eh, no lo recuerdas-  
>- que paso ayer-<br>- te desmayaste-  
>- que!-<br>Por mi grito desperte a happy, el cual se levanto de mi regazo, y se fue a comer pescado  
>- que raro -<br>- no te preocupes debe ser por la magia-  
>- cuidate lucy- me insistio natsu-<br>- tu eres el que deberia cuidarse - le sonrei ampliamente y me levante fui al rio cercano para lavarme la cara.  
>-Pero por que me desmaye...-<br>Luego de lavarme la cara regrese a donde se encontaba natsu, happy y Igneel , el cual estaba en su forma de dragon.  
>- Me sente junto a natsu para luego despertar a Igneel.<br>- Igneel despierta ya tenemos que irnos-  
>Pero no hubo respuesta<br>- Oye natsu despierta a tu padre -  
>- No... voy a hacer eso- los intintos de natsu le decian que si lo despertaba se molestaria-<br>- cobarde..- y pense que natsu no podia ser mas miedoso me equivoque-  
>- entonces lo hare yo - tome aire.. y ahora - YA DESPIERTA ES HORA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO-<br>- No grites!- igneel se habia enojado, pero no era la primera vez que lucy lo despertaba-  
>- yay! lo desperte- pero la ropa de lucy fue chamuscada por una llamarada de igneel<br>- lucy... tu ropa - a natsu le sangraba la nariz-  
>- no mires!- no me queda de otra saque mis alas lo cual provocaba mi cambio de ropa a lo erza con sus reequipamientos y vestia el vestido del angel celestial.<br>- ufff, por que me quemaste la ropa T.T-  
>- por que me despertaste!-<br>- sabes para ser mi padrino te comportas peor que natsu- mascullo lucy  
>- como supiste eso- pregunto igneel<br>- no lo se- me lo quede meditando y no tenia idea  
>- Ehh igneel es el padrino de lucy - natsu estaba anonadado<br>- si, natsu no te vuelvas asi cuando tengas mas edad - murmuro lucy  
>- ya si quieres entrenar entrena con natsu - respondio fastidiado igneel<br>- oye no huyas de tu obligacion - inquirio lucy  
>- entrenamiento - pregunto natsu<br>- si tengo que acostumbrarme a volar y pelear con estas alas y no es facil - comence a recordar todas las veces que choque y me cai, y otras peores.  
>Suena divertido te ayudare no es asi happy - aye, pero despues de desayunar -<br>- Esperen, abrete la puerta de la sirvienta - aparecio virgo  
>- que desea princesa - pregunto la inexpresiva virgo<br>- me puedes traer la comida que te pedi que me guardaras  
>- entendido - virgo desaparecio en un instante<br>Y asi esperaron a que apareciera virgo con la comida, que en pocos minutos volvio  
>- aqui esta princesa bueno ahora me retiro, el rey estelar me encargo un recado -<br>- muchas gracias - y asi la sirvienta se fue  
>Virgo trajo un saco que contenia carne<br>- Bien a comer -  
>- Aye sir!- grito natsu<br>Pero igneel devoro la mitad de un solo mordisco  
>- lo sabia, aun sigues enojado - rio lucy<br>Pero igneel solo comia sin prestarle atencion a lucy.

Igneel pov  
>La realidad es que igneel no comento nada ya que estaba preocupado por lucy, lo mas probable es que ocurriria lo mismo de nuevo, no penso que lucy correria el riesgo, y solo habia una forma de evitarlo.<br>- papa, por que sigues enojado- cuestiono natsu, la verdad es que el pelirosa comenzaba a sospechar que igneel estaba escondiendo mas de una cosa.  
>- no lo estoy, ahora ve a entrenar con lucy - asi vere que tan fuerte te volviste<br>- claro -  
>Asi comenzo la pelea de natsu contra lucy, en la cual natsu no se contuvo y lucy tampoco, pero habia algo sorprendete que happy noto, lucy habia mejorado demasiado era en ese momento igual de fuerte que natsu, en ese momento lucy golpeo a natsu con una patada que lo estrello con un arbol, estaban peleando sin magia por decision de lucy ya que si lo hacian con magia lo mas probable es que destruyeran el bosque. Luego natsu se impulso con el arbol para embestir a lucy, pero lucy lo esquivo con un salto, y natsu salto hacia ella.<br>- mal pensado natsu , lucy tomo a natsu del hombro y lo levanto mandandolo a volar  
>- maldicion voy a perder con lucy -<br>- jajajaja al parecer a mi hijo le falta pulirce- igneel sonreia  
>- aye - y happy penso que lucy se volveria tan temible como erza<br>- lucy veia como natsu se levantaba, esperando la oportunidad de atacar - corrio con sus puños ardientes y cuando llego a lucy la impacto con el puño que lucy recibio, o eso fue lo que penso el dragneel, pero lucy lo bloqueo con su mano y luego le dio un punetazo en el estomago de natsu -  
>- natsu no estas peleando enserio - bufo lucy<br>- por que no peleas conmigo como lo haces con erza - lucy picaba a natsu  
>ya que el puñetazo lo dejo sin aire<br>Maldicion lucy tiene razon por que no puedo pelear con ella como lo hago con erza o gray.

- bueno chicos es hora de irnos, ya que natsu sabe donde estamos y tenemos que llegar a alcalipha -  
>- alcalipha - cuestiono happy<br>- si antes de encontrarnos con ustedes queria visitar a papa - menciono lucy  
>- ya veo- dijo happy<br>- cof cof- tosia natsu- happy vengame -  
>- no natsu no mueras- decia happy alarmado<br>- te curare - lucy se estaba agachando pero  
>- ¡no!, no lo hagas lucy aun no puedes usar eso- grito igneel<br>- pero natsu-  
>- no te preocupes- natsu se levanto<br>- esta bien, pero yo te ayudo - insistio lucy

Lucy pov  
>Pobre natsu, no debia haberlo golpeado en el estomago, pero por que se contuvo, aunque me parece tierno de su parte, pero ya no soy debil.<br>Nos subimos en igneel y pronto nos encontrabamos en el cielo yo tenia a natsu en mi regazo en un instante quedo inconsciente.

Normal pov  
>Con el dragon rojo volando sobre el cielo a todos les parecio una paz infinita que jamas desearian dejar, pero no todo es uno como en la vida lo espera, la brisa del viento les anhelaba la peor noticia sobre todo para lucy.<br>Por su parte natsu ya no necesitaba nada para ser mas feliz tenia a su padre de vuelta y a lucy.

Fin del cap  
>En el proximo capitulo<br>Natsu: Oye igneel por que te fuiste  
>Igneel: ehhmmm me tengo que ir - igneel salio volando<br>Lucy: espera dinos la verdad - lucy lo siguio  
>Happy: Hasta el siguiente cap ¡aye!<p> 


	9. Cap 8: Alcalipha y el secreto de Igneel

Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo nalu

Alcalipha y el secreto de Igneel

Los sucesos se han vuelto inesperados para el gremio, ya que aun no tienen contacto con natsu, Erza a decidido esperar, ya que su intuicion le dice que muy pronto volveran.  
>Pero cierta persona sabe todo lo que ocurre sin lugar a dudas solo por emborracharse, se le ha olvidado dar la noticia al gremio, despues de todo la alberona adora el alcohol.<p>

En el cielo aun se encontraba Igneel volando, mientras Lucy, Natsu y Happy. Dormian como unos angelitos, pero la inquietud de Igneel mientras mas cerca se encontraba de Alcalipha, mas grande era su temor, la verdad de todo seria una catastrofe para Lucy.  
>Sin saber si quiera como decirle la verdad a la rubia y a su hijo.<p>

Natsu pov:  
>En donde estoy, aun me duele el estomago, me sente dandome cuenta que me encontraba sobre Igneel, y a mi lado dormia Lucy y Happy. Me acerque al cuello de mi padre, para ver como se encontraba y preguntar cuanto faltaba para descender.<p>

- Papa, cuanto tiempo llevas volando - la verdad para ser un dragon la vejez es algo que nadie puede evitar y mi padre no era la excepcion.  
>- Faltan 3 horas, al parecer no quedaba tan lejos de lo que esperaba- me respondio con una voz seria y preocupada-<br>Eso es definitivamente extraño, mi padre preocupado...  
>- ya veo, despertare a lucy y happy - le dijo una broma paso por mi cabeza-<br>- natsu ten cuidado de lo que sea que planeas- al parecer papa se dio cuenta-  
>Con cuidado me acerque a lucy y me sente, se veia tan tierna durmiendo...un momento que estoy pensando..- Sin darme cuenta lucy se giro haciendome caer, pero lo siguiente no me lo espere me abrazo- Estaba dormida o me juega una broma.. pero por que siento mis mejillas arder.. trate de zafarme de su abrazo sin conseguirlo-<br>- Natsu..no te mueras- fue lo que susurro lucy, pronto lagrimas eran derramadas de sus ojos-  
>- lucy no me voy a morir - le dije la abrase y happy se encontraba durmiendo atras de lucy asi que me intercambie por happy, si Lucy me seguia abrazando y se despertara lo mas probable es que me aviente y yo caiga al vacio... T.T-<br>Luego de zafarme del abrazo de Lucy sin despertarla Happy comenzo abrir los ojos encontrandose atrapado por los pechos de Lucy, maldito no toques los pechos de Lucy.  
>Es solo happy.. que me pasa.<p>

- Happy al parecer se encontraba comodo pero a la vez asficciado por los pechos de lucy asi que decidi seguir con mi broma para que lucy despertara-  
>Tome un crayon del bolso de HaPPY para rayar el rostro de Lucy, tenia el crayon rozando su cara cuando una mano me detuvo y lucy me miraba con una mirada asesina-<p>

- Ehh.. buenos dias lucy- tenia miedo y mucho pero sucedio lo que temia lucy me aviento al vacio-  
>- Lo sientooooooo.. - Maldicion moriria por tratar de bromear-<br>Igneel fue en picada a rescatarme, me alcanzo a tomar de la ropa con su boca  
>- te lo adverti - me regaño<br>- aye- lucy da miedo  
>- MAldito te matare si lo vuelves a hacer natsu- me grito lucy<br>- natsu aun no creces verdad- me dijo happy  
>- Igneel me puedes dejar en tu lomo- lo siguiente fue verme volando por los aires cayendo en el lomo de igneel-<br>Lucy se encontraba mirandome con burla, y happy tenia una expresion que parecia decir "tu nunca cambias", pero lamentablemente Happy tenia la razón. No he madurado absolutamente nada, creo que nunca lo lograre, pero me gusta ser como soy.  
>- Natsu eres un idiota - me reclamo lucy<br>- lo se - le sonrei ante lo que me dijo, ella sabia muy bien que nunca cambiaria mi forma de ser.  
>- Hey chicos veo la ciudad- apunto happy con su pata hacia alcalipha<br>- Bien Igneel es hora de que aterricemos- informo lucy  
>- Ehh.. pero como- pregunto happy<br>- Yo llevare a igneel y tu happy llevas a natsu, no podemos llegar como si nada con un dragon- Ahora que lo pienso tiene razon, quizas si ocurre eso venga el consejo-  
>- Bien lucy - le sonrei, por alguna extraña razon me era imposible no dejar de sonreir-<br>- ok, happy toma a natsu - happy saco sus alas y me tomo por la ropa  
>Igneel comenzo a usar su magia, tranformandolo en humano y lucy lo tomo de los brazos, por un momento me preocupe que lucy no se pudiera a mi padre pero me equivoque.<p>

Lucy pov  
>Faltaban 30minutos para llegar a Alcalipha y se me ocurrio algo para que llegaramos mas rapido.<br>- Happy te reto a una carrera para ver quien llega mas rapido al bosque-  
>- aye sir- contesto happy<br>- el que pierda recibira un castigo- dijo natsu con una cara malvada  
>- vamos lucy no dejes que mi hijo te derrote-<br>- ok empezamos a la cuenta de..-  
>- uno- dijo igneel<br>- dos- natsu  
>- tres- happy salio a mucha velocidad tomando ventaja<br>- esto no se quedara asi- Comence a usar toda la velocidad que me permitian mis alas y en poco tiempo pace a happy, pero al girar mi cabeza para ver que tan cerca estaba happy de mi casi choco con un arbol, natsu se burlaba de mi, mientras happy se reia y igneel me regañaba ya que casi lo estampo contra el arbol-  
>- Faltaba poco para llegar al bosque que estaba antes que Alcalipha, happy se encontrba codo a codo conmigo, tengo que admitir que aun me falta practica, los dos comenzamos a decender quedando empatados-<br>- A sido un empate- me dijo igneel  
>- mmm me falta practica- fue lo que dije, aunque me sentia molesta de haber perdido<br>- lucy me debes un pez- me dijo happy que al parecer ya estaba cansado  
>- otra vez - saltaba natsu como un niño pequeño<br>- ya calmate ahora lleguemos a alcalipha- mi voz sono preocupada, tenia un mal presentimiento, ah decir verdad por un segundo comence a inundarme de miedo. Como si mis pies no me dejaran avanzar-  
>- oye lucy no te quedes parada- me grito natsu, al parecer no lo noto<br>- corri con rapidez para alcanzarlos- igneel ya nos diras la verdad -  
>- igneel tenia una cara de espanto - luego de ver a tu padre lo dire, despues de todo el es el esposo de layla- lo medite dandome cuenta que tenia razon, asi que camine en silencio, sintiendo que cada paso me daba miedo-<br>- oye lucy estas bien - me pregunto happy, su cara de preocupacion era adorable - lo tome en mis brazos como lo hacia en los viejos tiempos-  
>- estoy bien...- murmure<br>Natsu y Igneel estaban adelante conversando, los dos se veian muy alegres, aunque sabia que igneel queria evitar el tema de ese dia, en que mi vida y la de natsu se volvio solitaria hasta que topamos con fairy tail-  
>Tengo envidia de natsu.. me hubiera gustado conocerlo cuando era pequeño y debi haber abandonado esa casa cuando era una niña.., aun no entiendo por que mi padre se volvio tan frio,mas de lo que era en ese entonces- Sonrei hoy descubriria la verdad de todo<br>-Al fin llegamos- menciono natsu  
>- si..voy al gremio love and lucky - me adelante corriendo, happy se habia quedado con natsu y igneel que comerian algo primero. Llegue un poco alterada, entre con el latir de mi corazon a tope-<br>Me dirigi hacia la señora que atendia - Disculpe me puede decir donde se encuntra Jude Heartphilia - la señora me miro detenidamente, pero su cara paso a una expresion triste  
>- Tu debes ser su hija - asenti con rapidez<br>- lo siento querida pero tu padre murio hace un mes atras- mi expresion fue de sorpresa, no sabia como reaccionar-  
>- sabe donde lo enterraron..- Pregunto con la voz temblorosa<br>- Esta junto a la tumba de tu madre - le sonrei a la señora - y sali de loveandlucky con direccion al cementerio- Compre un ramo de flores en el camino, camine en silencio tratando de asumir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza- nuevamente recorde la voz de mi sueño  
>"muy pronto sera tu tragedia y la de tus seres queridos lucy"..<br>Eso no podia ser cierto, mi padre no era la persona que mas queria, pero era mi padre. Si esto sigue asi, yo no lo soportare. Las lagrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos, cuando choque con alguien no vi quien era solo dije un "lo siento", pero me tomo el brazo mire a la persona que me tomo el brazo y era natsu..  
>- Natsu..trate de sonreir pero lo unico que logre fue comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña- muy pronto recorde el funeral de mi madre, sumiendome en la soledad, hasta que natsu me hablo-<br>- lucy por que lloras- me susurro natsu acariciando mi cabello  
>- no los quiero perder... murmure-<br>- lucy..- natsu me abrazo con una calides que amaba y extrañaba  
>- no nos vas a perder, lo prometo - recorde lo que lucy murmuro cuando me abrazo en la mañana dormida..-<br>- lucy solo asintio, y me miro a los ojos me tomo de la mano, mientras caminaba-  
>- me acompañas a visitar a mis padres- me dijo con una voz tan triste que solo asenti, detestaba ver a lucy triste no sabia que hacer, asi que solo tome con mas fuerza su mano y comenzamos a caminar-<br>- muy pronto nos encontrabamos en la tumba de mis padres, solte la mano de natsu y me agache para depositar el ramo de flores, dejando flores en el jarron que estaba en la tumba de mi madre y flores en la tumba de papa-  
>- Es inevitable que algun dia moririan, aunque aun no se por que mi madre murio y tampoco se la razon por la que papa murio, yo me siento una estupida al odiar a mi padre, pero a la vez no lo entiendo. Por que el fue tan frio toda mi vida, solo le importaba el dinero, pero me siento sola.. al igual que cuando murio mama...- de nuevo comenze a llorar<br>Natsu estaba al lado mio mirando las tumbas de mis padres-  
>- Lucy no estas sola me tienes a mi a happy a igneel, y a todo fairy tail-<br>- lo se, natsu - me levante secandome mis ojos y mirando con una sonrisa a natsu  
>Me transforme en el angel celestial, para dejar parte de mi en sus tumbas cayeron plumas en sus tumbas iluminando y purificando la suciedad-<br>- Los amo - me gire y tome a natsu de la mano, ya estaba sin las alas.  
>- Vamos donde se encuentran Igneel y Happy - me sonrio natsu<br>Caminamos en silencio, pero para mi era agradable y calido. Siempre me sentire protegida a su lado, pero si algo llega ocurrir lo protegere.  
>- Lucy, muy pronto regresaremos a Fairy Tail y haremos una fiesta-<br>- Esta vez si bailaras conmigo natsu- Recordando la mision en que teniamos que infiltrarnos, para un baile en donde flotabas en el piso girando y natsu no lo soporto.  
>- te lo prometo aunque no soy bueno bailando- sonrio en el acto, recordar como vomite a lucy es divertido<br>- yo te guio- me siento mejor ahora, sonreio con facilidad  
>Corrimos hacia donde se encontraban Happy y Igneel comiendo, natsu y yo nos sentamos<br>- Por que se demoraron tanto - pregunto happy con un pescado en la boca  
>- Fui a ver la tumba de mis padres- la tristeza aun no se iba pero podia con ella<br>- tus padres.. - dijo igneel con sorpresa  
>- así es mi padre murio hace un mes atras- mi voz era seria<br>- lo siento lucy - happy me miraba preocupado  
>- happy no te preocupes esoty bien - sonrei y acaricie la cabeza de happy<br>- Bien lucy es hora de que comamos- natsu me animo y comenzamos a comer. Charlamos de cosas pasadas para contarselas a igneel, despues le preguntaria sobre ese dia o quizas mañana, la verdad duele y lo sabia muy bien, pero espero que no sea peor de lo que me imagino.

Al siguiente dia...  
>En el gremio<br>Todos se encontraban preocupados por natsu y happy, aun no volvian Levy leia muchas veces la carta de Lucy buscando algun mensaje secreto.  
>Pero en el fondo sabia que Lucy no dejaria uno; tenia la esperanza a que Lucy apareciera por la puerta con Natsu y Happy, sonriendo y deciendo "volvimos"...<br>La verdad es dificil de creer que ya haya pasado un año completo sin saber nada de Lucy, todo el gremio la buscaba cuando haciam misiones preguntando con un dibujo de ella que Redus dibujo. Pero nada  
>- Vuelve pronto Lu-chan- penso Levy<br>- Oye enana, deja de preocuparte por la coneja tarde o temprano volvera, despues de todo es un miembro de Fairy Tail- gajeel acaricio la cabeza de Levy y luego se fue  
>- Gajeel - murmuro una Levy sonrojada- El se preocupo por mi - penso para sus adentros, mientras sentia su corazon dar un brinco de felicidad<br>- Al fin se formara una nueva pareja - menciono erza observando a Levy  
>- Gajeel-kun no es bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, pero aun asi lo hace con Levy-san - menciono Juvia<br>- Me pregunto como se encontrara Lucy-ne- murmuro Wendy  
>- No te preocupes presiento que la veremos pronto- La voz de charle era seria desde aquel sueño que tuvo, donde Lucy corria peligro, el infortunio para la rubia estba acechando y no era la unica que lo sabia, por que la misma lucy ya se habia dado cuenta.<p>

En un tren con destino a magnolia Lucy recordaba lo que le conto Igneel en la tumba de su madre

Flash back

- Asi que aqui esta la tumba de Layla- igneel se agacho tocando la tumba de Layla  
>- ya me diras la verdad - murmuro Lucy<br>- si, ya estoy preparado para decirte lo que paso ese dia y a ti tambien natsu no te escondas con HAppy-  
>- jejeje me atrapaste- natsu salio del arbusto<br>- habria deseado decirtelo mañana, pero como estas aqui lo dire desde un inicio-  
>"Lo que paso el dia 77/777, fue el despertar de Zeref, ese dia los dragones nos preparabamos para sellar su poder, pero su magia nos bloqueo por completo, no solo nos encontrabamos los dragones, el mundo estelar tambien estaba, su poder es el que sella la oscuridad de zeref, y para sellarlo necesitabamos al Angel estelar, ese angel era Layla, no pensamos que la situacion se pondria dificil, en el momento que Zeref invoco a Acnologia todo se volvio un caos, todos los dragones tratabamos de dejar a Zeref inmovil para que tu madre puediera sellarlo, en un momento inesperado Zeref se encontraba peleando conmigo, su poder es inimaginable, ya en un momento no me quedaban fuerzas y Zeref estaba apunto de matarme, cuando llego una ola llevandose a Zeref, la cual provenia de Acuario. Layla saco una espada y lo acorralo apuntando a su garganta, pero Zeref la inmovilizo y la tomo del cuello, le lanze llamas soltando a Layla, y dirigiendose a mi en un parpadeo tenia la espada de Layla en sus manos, realmente pense que era mi fin hasta que vi el fulgor de Layla siendo apuñalada por Zeref, en ese momento sello los poderes de Zeref pero como su estado era delicado no alcanzo a completar el sellado, llame a Grandine para que curara a Layla pero fue demasiado tarde, con su ultimo poder magico Layla dejo a Zeref en lo profundo del mar, sellado en una prision con su conciencia dormida haci no seria capaz de usar su magia, los dragones tuvimos un debate a causa de lo ocurrido, ya que Acnologia estaba libre, realmente me averguenzo de haber sido tan debil y los dragones nos encontrabamos desde ese dia en una isla que ningun humano conoce que esta mas alla de la superficie en un portal que nos lleva a nuestro pais de dragones".

- Lucy y natsu- me miraban con una cara de asombro incomparable  
>- pobre mama de lucy- Happy lloraba<br>- gracias igneel, por decirmelo, pero hay algo que aun no me encaja-  
>- que es lucy- pregunto natsu<br>- entonces que es ese sueño extraño-  
>- probablemente sea Zeref, no estaba seguro de si lo vi bien, pero luego de que tu madre sello sus poderes, el le susurro algo a tu madre que no logre oir ya que los rugidos de Acnologia me lo impidieron-<br>- Entonces esto es la guerra - si Zeref viene atacarnos de nuevo peleare con el hasta la muerte  
>- Oye Lucy no olvides que somos un equipo, ademas tengo cuentas pendientes con el- natsu, solo se levanto chocando los puños<br>- lo siento muchachos pero esto es algo que debemos resolver los dragones-  
>- lo siento tio, pero yo soy la angel estelar y debo cumplir mi deber para proteger este mundo como el estelar, tu ya sabes mi juramento- la mirada de Lucy era igual a la de su madre decidida-<br>- Ademas papa, yo soy tu hijo por lo tanto debo vengarte- menciono natsu  
>- Volvamos a Fairy TAil - la historia duro toda la noche asi que decidieron ir a tomar el tren-<br>- no happy, en tren no- natsu era llevado por igneel en el hombro ya que staba tratando de huir-

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora natsu esta inconsciente, Igneel se estaba enfadando al ver a su hijo combatir contra el tren, yo y happy reiamos pero muy pronto happy se durmio en mis piernas-  
>- ne, Igneel, crees que mi madre este orgullosa de mi - pregunte con curiosidad<br>- claro y yo tambien lo estoy - me sonrio  
>- muy pronto se avecinara lo peor-<br>- tienes razon lucy y ahora todos uniremos nuestras fuerzas- decidido igneel y yo sabiamos que la batalla seria dificil, pero debiamos ganar  
>- Pero por ahora descansa ya entrenaste durante todo un año-<br>- Entrenare algunos dias, pero tienes razon solo quiero ver el gremio a Wendy, Erza, Levy, Gray, Mira, Lissana y a todo el gremio-  
>- Por cierto Igneel, sabes el paradero de Grandine y Metallicana-<br>- Si lo se, pero por que lo preguntas-  
>- Veras Wendy es la hija de Grandine y Gazille es el hijo de Metallicana-<br>- ya veo, asi que todos les enseñaron a los humanos-  
>- te refieres a los dragones-<br>- en cazo de que aconologia apareciera les enseñamos pero tambien los apreciamos a nuestros hijos, cada dragon le enseñaba a una persona, yo me encontre a natsu y decidi adoptarlo como mi hijo-  
>- ya entiendo- es un alivio que natsu haya sido encontrado por igneel<br>- Por cierto Igneel cuantos años tienes-  
>- eso es un secreto- dijo en un tono cansado<br>- Como quieras- sonrei ante lo vanidoso que era  
>- Lucy cuando llegemos te tengo que dar algo-<br>- mmm vale-  
>- Ahora sera mejor que duermas-<br>- Esta bien - me acurruque junto a natsu que se encontraba inconsciente al lado mio, lo habria dejado en mi regazo pero estaba happy y no lo queria despertar.  
>- Definitivamente tu seras la esposa de natsu- penso igneel<br>Luego me quede dormida...

Fin del cap

En el siguiente cap  
>Happy: lucy aun no tiene novio<br>Natsu: jajaja es cierto  
>Igneel: hijo, si sigues asi alguien te la quitara<br>Natsu: Imposible, no lo permitire  
>Natsu sale corriendo ya que ve a Loki hablar con Lucy<br>Igneel: ese es mi hijo  
>Happy: Igneel por tu culpa loki podria morir- dijo happy con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza<p> 


	10. Disculpas

Para los que leen mi fic,les agradesco mucho que lo lean,aunque se que me queda mucho camino por recorrer, me disculpo por no subir el cap,pero en este momento mi estado emocional no es el mejor que se diga, aunque debi haber publicado esto hace tiempo.  
>Lo siento y pronto subire el siguiente cap, espero que se cuiden Aye sir! <div> 


	11. Capitulo 9: Devuelta en Fairy Tail

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-sempai!, en que momento hará que Lucy y Natsu se besen ¬¬

**Cap 9: La llegada de una persona querida**

En el tren aun se encontraban viajando a solo a una hora por llegar a su anhelado hogar Fairy Tail, luego de la conversación de Lucy con Igneel, la rubia decidió dormir, junto a Happy mientras Natsu se encontraba en el regazo de la rubia. Igneel tenia un mal presentimiento, pero decidio no alertar a nadie.

Luego de unos 30 minutos Natsu comenzó a abrir sus parpados encontrándose muy cómodo en las piernas de Lucy, con lentitud comenzó a inhalar el aroma de la rubia, era tan relajante. Poso su mirada hacia el frente y su cuerpo quedo como hielo, Igneel se encontraba observándolo de una forma divertida, como cuando descubres a alguien con las manos en la masa.  
>- Esto no es lo que tu crees p...apa- mascullo Natsu con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas<br>- Tranquilízate hijo, ya sabia que tu querías a Lucy mas como una amiga- dijo este palmeando la espalda de natsu, ya que se había levantado del regazo de Lucy.  
>- ¿Que la quiero mas que como una amiga?- pregunto natsu con su cabeza hacia un lado, demostrando lo confuso que estaba.<br>- Muy pronto lo entenderás, o eso creo- Dijo igneel suspirando  
>- Oye papa, por cuanto tiempo te quedaras- natsu sabia que su padre no se podria quedar para siempre a su lado, en este tiempo habia madurado un poco.<br>- No lo se, hijo, pero me quedare todo el tiempo que pueda hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa igneel  
>- Genial...voy a bomitar- y asi comenzaron nuevamente los mareos de natsu<br>- A todos los dragones slayers les pasa, pero aunque tu no lo fueras lo seguirias siendo- dijo de un suspiro, natsu por naturaleza no se llevaria bien con los transportes  
>- Creo que t...t- no pudo decir mas por que tuvo que correr, al baño para no vomitar en el vagon<p>

**Natsu pov**  
>Por que ami,yo no pedí esto, pensaba natsu mientras vomitaba - por lo menos solo tengo que aguantar una hora... es mucho sniff-<br>Con lentitud comencé a devolverme a nuestros lugares, arrastrándome por el piso, lo bueno es que nadie me observaba ya que estaban durmiendo. Hasta que choque con unos pies.  
>- Natsu, algun dia podras dejar de marearte- suspiro lucy observandome con alegria<br>- creo que no - dije, mientras lucy me levantaba y me dejaba apoyarme en ella  
>- Igneel me despertó, para que te ayudara- fue lo que dijo lucy, de un suspiro<br>- jeje, pues entonces papa me salvo-  
>Y así yo y Lucy retomamos camino hacia donde se encontraba Igneel y Happy.<br>- por cierto Lucy, preparate para el sermon de tu vida- mencione con una sonrisa burlona  
>- Ehhh..!- las caras que comenzo a hacer lucy fueron divertidas, al parecer se percato de lo que le dije<br>- Erza me va matar con un abrazo- me comento llorando  
>- No te preocupes si eso ocurre yo te saco de sus brazos- dije decidido<br>- No te preocupes ya sabia que me regañarían cuando regresara- dijo con una sonrisa triste  
>- Lucy...-<br>- No pasa nada natsu,es solo que lamento haberme ido sin deciros, pero si no hacia eso ustedes me hubieran seguido- dijo Lucy con una voz triste, pero cierta  
>- tienes razón, pero no lo hagas nunca mas- la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería que se alejara de mi y de happy de nuevo.<br>Volvimos a la cabina en unos segundos, happy ya estaba despierto, diciendo que era la hora de comer pescado, claro que happy ya se encontraba comiéndolo Lucy simplemente se rió yo también Igneel solo nos miraba como cuando vez a niños pequeños por lo que le reclame dejando le en claro que ya era un hombre hecho y derecho.  
>- Si claro...jajajaja- se reia Lucy de mi, yo solo me fui a un rincon me agache y happy corrio hacia a mi<br>- Natsu resiste, algún día seras como Elfman- dijo happy con bastante ironía  
>- Bueno es cierto que eres hombre, pero natsu aun actuas como un niño pequeño, bueno en verdad no importa tu caracter, despues de todo si no fueras así no serias Natsu- me dijo Lucy dándome palmaditas en la espalda.<br>Pero el mareo se hizo presente en mi, dejándome tirado en el piso.  
>- Ayúdenme...- fue lo ultimo que dije porque quede inconsciente, o fue Lucy la que uzo la táctica de Erza.<p>

Lucy pov  
>- Pobre natsu, igneel lo noqueo por que ya no soportaba las plegarias de su hijo- ahora solo lo veía tirado en el piso mientras solo faltaban 30 minutos para llegar a magnolia, donde posiblemente la muerte me aguardaba, y si el maestro me hace "eso"...mejor no pienso en ello. Happy esta tratando de despertar a natsu ya que yo no lo voy a cargar aunque se que de todas formas lo terminare haciendo.<br>Me levante del asiento y me agache comenzando a picar a natsu  
>- Natsu despierta, ya estamos llegando- lo seguia picando<br>- Lucy, al parecer el golpe de igneel es peor que el de Erza- dijo happy sorprendido  
>- claro que es mas fuerte que el de Erza, despues de todo igneel sigue teniendo la fuerza de un dragon en su forma humana- comente, con miedo recordando esos dias en que me entreno<br>- Pero como despertaremos a Natsu- menciono happy  
>- Yo lo despertare- igneel se habia parado y se encontraba con una sonrisa que al parecer eera nostalgica a tal punto que daba miedo<br>- Aye.. - dijo happy retrocediendo  
>- Que plane..as- mencione con temor<br>- Solo lo despertare, como lo hacia en su infancia- saco de su mano una llama, y comprendí la idea iba a quemar a natsu, mmmm no creo que sea realmente malo después de todo natsu usa magia de fuego, así que debería ser resistente a ella.  
>Y en un parpadeo se encontraba natsu despierto corriendo por que su trasero se incendiaba, happy volaba diciéndole a natsu que fuera por agua.<br>- Natsu no te puedes comer el fuego- mencione con una gota en la cabeza, es que era absurdo que corriera con fuego en su trasero si el comía fuego.  
>- Claro!- menciono chocando las manos y comenzo a comerse el fuego<br>- Bueno al menos desperto - menciono igneel  
>- Aye - menciono happy un poco asustado<br>- Gracias por la comida - menciono Natsu, con una cara de satisfaccion  
>- Ya estamos por llegar, asi que por favor no te marees- mencione, aunque lo que dije no sirvio en lo absoluto<br>- Esta...b. - natsu ya se mareo  
>- Solo resiste, Natsu- dijo happy en señal de apoyo<br>- Bueno como ya estamos por llegar, es hora de que comencemos a planear como enfrentar al gremio- menciono happy  
>- ¿Por que enfrentarlo? - pregunte dudosa de su respuesta<br>- Por que posiblemente te regañen y Erza te de un abrazo de la muerte, el maestro te puede hacer "eso", mmm y quizas Igneel sea acusado por mal padre- menciono Happy con sinceridad  
>- Oye, no soy un mal padre- fue la reaccion de igneel<br>Yo me encontraba en un rincon - no quiero que me hagan "eso"- comente llorando  
>- Ha..ppy no ..-menciono natsu con la cara morada<br>El tren se detuvo, dejando Natsu un poco aliviado  
>- Por fin llegamos- mencione con alivio<br>- aye, ahora debes cargar a natsu- me dijo happy con burla  
>- si no queda de otra- tome a natsu de su brazo ayudandolo a caminar<br>Comenzamos a salir de la estacion de magnolia, Igneel llebava mi equipaje y el de Natsu, happy volaba para enseñarle a igneel la ciudad, yo anhele esto por un año y por fin podia apreciarlo. Unas lagrimas rodearon mis mejillas, y una sonrisa estaba adornaba en mi rostro, ya me sentia en casa.  
>- Por fin regresamos, no Lucy- menciono natsu con una sonrisa<br>- Claro- natsu se solto de mi hombro al parecer ya se encontraba mejor, debio ser el efecto del fuego que comio.  
>- Bien Lucy apresuremosnos- Natsu comenzo a correr en direccion al gremio, y todos comenzamos a correr, las risas emanaban de nosotros, y sabia que atesoraria este momento en mi corazon.<p>

Miebtras reiamos como niños pequeños y mi mirada se encontraba observando la sonrisa de natsu, esa sonris que alegraba mi vida y aun lo hacia, pero que es lo que siento por natsu realmente no creo que sea solo amistad lo que siento por el. Bueno en algun tiempo lo aclararia.

- Oye lucy apresurate - me percate que estaba caminando, y retome la corrida debia alcanzarlo de una vez ahora luchariamos codo a codo.  
>- Ya voy!-<p>

Natsu pov:  
>Al fin volveremos al gremio como el equipo que soliamos ser, Erza ya no estara tan preocupada, y gray ya dejara de decirme idiota.<br>Ver sonreir a Lucy, es unico es algo que deseo atesorar cada momento, extrañaba su aroma, su presencia todo. Despues de toda es mi querida Lucy.  
>- Un sonrojo se poso en la cara de natsu y comenzo a correr mas rapido-<br>- Oye natsu, esperame- me gritaba Lucy que venia a tras de mi.  
>- Si puedes ganame- le dije con burla<br>- esta bien, happy tu eres el juez- y asi lucy se me adelanto a una velocidad increible  
>- oye eso no es justo- no perdere<br>- hahaha alcanzame natsu- me gritaba lucy mientras corria con su cabello al viento  
>- tu lo pediste - comence a correr como si huyera de erza, corri hasta que choque con Lucy que ya habia dejado de correr.<br>- Auch- estaba tirado en el piso y lucy tambien  
>- por que te detuviste-<br>- ya llegamos- apunto a la entrada del gremio, su voz sono temerosa.  
>- entremos- la ayude a levantarse, y su mirada me reflejo temor<p>

Lucy pov  
>- Si, pero esperemos a que llegue Happy con Igneel- me apunto hacia donde se encontraba igneel charlando con happy.<br>- esta bien -  
>Comenzamos a esperar y mis nervios estaban colapsando, no Lucy debes ser fuerte no es como si Erza te fuera a matar por irte del gremio por un año.<br>- Lucy...-  
>_ Lucy!-<br>- Eh, que paso- le pregunte a natsu  
>- Es que tu cara fue de terror total- me dijo natsu riendose de mi<br>- Natsu- happy y igneel llegaron  
>- Que pasa happy- pregunto natsu<br>- Lucy te gano- se burlo de natsu  
>- Bueno ya es hora de que entremos- dijo igneel admirando la gran construccion de fairy tail.<p>

En el gremio  
>- Ese aroma- dijo charle<br>- Es...- Wendy

En ese momento se abrio la puerta del gremio dejando ver a Happy que estaba volando muy feliz, y unos cabellos rubios se mecian con el viento. Una voz que todos conocian perfectamente  
>- Tadaima!- dijo Lucy a todo pulmon<br>- Lucy-nee- dijo wendy corriendo hacia lucy  
>- Wendy- la rubia levanto a wendy en un abrazo girandola<br>- Lucy- dijo una erza botando el pedazo de pastel del tenedor  
>- okaeria Lucy- dijo mira llorando<br>- Lu-chan- levy lloraba corriendo hacia su mejor amiga  
>- Levy-chan- lucy corrio hacia a ella abrazandola<br>- Las extrañe tanto- decia Lucy llorando, sintio un aura que conocia muy bien  
>- Erza - lucy se lanzo a los brazos de erza, la cual la recibio con calides<br>- Al parecer ya entrenaste lo suficiente- dijo erza  
>- pero para la proxima iremos todos - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos<br>- lo prometo- dijo lucy  
>- Al fin volviste lucy- menciono gray<br>- Gray - lucy tambien lo abrazo, lo cual le desagrado a cierto pelirosa  
>- No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias- menciono con seriedad<br>- lo siento - dijo con inocencia y culpabilidad

- Bien Lucy al fin volviste, decia makarov llorando, pero no puedo tolerar que no nos avisaste que te ibas de entrenamiento. Al menos cumpliste una mision que a natsu le tomo mucho tiempo - dijo apuntando a igneel  
>- Ya me descubriste- dijo igneel rascandoce la cabeza<br>- Claro, despues de todo ya nos habiamos topado- dijo makarov estrechando su mano con la de igneel  
>- Maestro quien es el?- pregunto erza<br>- A se los presento, el es mi papa Igneel- dijo natsu con una sonrisa de niño pequeño  
>- Que!- dijo todo el gremio, excepto por Lucy y Happy<br>- A si que tu eres el papa de natsu- dijo makarov pensando en el momento que vio igneel, destruir un bar. Eso explica que natsu sea tan destructor  
>- Bueno entonces hay que celebrar!- grito cana a todo pulmo<p>

Fin del cap

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, arigato por darme animo con sus reviews, los quiero, muy pronto publicare ya se me quito la depresion,ahora solo necesito que se acaben las pruebas


	12. Chapter 10: Confesiones parte 1

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sempai, algún día podré ver la  
>Película, y su momento nalu :D<p>

Gomene si los hice esperar

Ahora les dejo el cap :D

~ Confesiones o solo son suposiciones ~

Luego de la gran fiesta que hubo en el gremio, donde cantaron, bailaron, como siempre Natsu y Gray comenzaron a pelearse por cosas sin sentido, pero nada fuera de lo habitual. Igneel conversaba amenamente con el Maestro, sin mencionar que los dos estaban pasados de copas...  
>Dejando de lado eso, recibí el regaño de Erza que se encontraba un poco ebria, pero aun conservaba su carácter, Happy aun trata de conquistar a Charle, lo ayudare un poco, Lisanna me regaño por haber dejado a Natsu solo y me hizo prometer que no me iría de nuevo sola.<br>Juvia esta saliendo con Gray o eso fue lo que me comento, pero todavía piensa que a mi me gusta Gray es algo terca. En fin solo espero poder conseguir la clase S.  
>Y proteger al gremio<br>Por cierto Mama sabes que Levy-chan muy pronto se le declarara a Gajeel.  
>La estaré animando.<p>

Mándale saludos a Papa

Por cierto el Tío Igneel, se quedara por un tiempo indefinido con Natsu, aprovechare la oportunidad para que me relate historias. Natsu esta feliz, y eso me hace feliz.

Bueno me despido  
>Atentamente Lucy Heartfilia<br>PD: Loke esta coqueteando demasiado con las chicas del gremio, tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Me encontraba en mi antiguo departamento, Natsu se había ido con Igneel y Happy hace un rato, luego de que me acompañaron hasta el departamento tomaron rumbo al bosque, quizás mañana vaya a revisar la cabaña de Natsu, algo me dice que no han echo la limpieza, tendré que ayudarles.

Papa había dejado presentes como lo había echo cuando volvimos de la isla Tenrou, mi alcoba se encontraba reluciente. Será que la cacera la habrá limpiado o habrá sido obra de los chicos.  
>Bueno mañana tendré que agradecerles<br>Por ahora me daré un baño y luego dormiré.

En la cabaña de Natsu

- Igneel...Igneel!-  
>- Natsu deberías dejar de moverlo tanto..-<br>- Pero Happy tenemos que despertarlo -  
>- Natsu esta borracho no va a despertar, ahora que lo pienso si es un dragón ¿puede beber?-<br>- No lo se, pero que recuerde de pequeño Igneel si bebía-  
>- Nats...u...- Igneel se había despertado<br>- Que pasa Papa-  
>- Donde estamos -<br>- En el bosque de Magnolia, en la entrada de mi cabaña-  
>- O claro, por eso huele a tierra -<p>

Igneel no se podía mantener de pie solo, por lo que yo y Happy tuvimos que arrastrarlo adentro, lo acomodamos en el sofá, y luego caemos derrotados al piso, no pensé que Igneel fuera tan pesado.  
>Happy se quedo dormido al instante, y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, aun no creía que por fin encontramos a Igneel y a Lucy. No podía pedir nada más tenia a dos personas importantes devuelta.<br>Mi padre y mi mejor amiga...  
>Que raro pensar en Lucy como amiga me molesta, si pienso en Lucy ella es mi principal alegría, ella me da coraje.<br>¿Que es Lucy para mi?  
>Tendría que averiguarlo...<p>

En unos segundos después Natsu se quedo dormido en el piso

Los sueños al momento de despertarte los recuerdas claramente, pero en unos momentos después las imágenes se comienzan a volver borrosas y solo recuerdas detalles del sueño.  
>Pero en las premoniciones era distinto, la llegada de Lucy me aseguro de que un suceso se avecinaba, una batalla en donde habría muerte y sangre.<br>Hace pocos días tuve una premonición, como siempre la deje pasar por alto, pero las circunstancias han cambiado, por que Lucy volvió.  
>Pero Lucy no tiene alas..<br>En mi sueño se hallaba Lucy volando, en su mano derecha llevaba un arco con una flecha apuntando a un sujeto, no logre distinguir sus rasgos faciales.  
>Mucha gente alrededor de Lucy se hallaba herida, Natsu corría desesperado en la dirección que se encontraba Lucy. Erza se encontraba peleando con alguien...<br>En un segundo Lucy comenzó a caer siendo apuñalada en el pecho...  
>Mientras los gritos de Natsu comenzaban a ser rugidos..<p>

- Charle, Charle -  
>Wendy estaba viendo a Charle con una expresión preocupada<br>- Charle te encuentras bien -  
>- Wendy...-<br>- Que pasa Charlee acaso tuviste una premonición -  
>- No estoy segura si lo es - Aunque francamente creo que lo es, por ahora iré hablar con el Maestro.. -<br>- Vamos es hora de ir al gremio, quiero ver a Lucy-ne - No se lo puedo contar a Wendy, se preocuparía mucho, por ahora observare la situación, si veo algo sospechoso, se lo diré a Lucy.  
>- Si vamos -<br>Wendy y Charle salieron de Fairy hills y tomaron rumbo al gremio

En el gremio

- Ne Mira-ne no crees que muy pronto tendremos a una nueva pareja -  
>- Ya lo creo Lisanna -<p>

Las Strauss aprovechaban la ocasión para comentar la llegada de Lucy.  
>Sabían a la perfección que Natsu amaba a Lucy, por desgracia el aun no se daba cuenta, posiblemente Lucy estaba en una situación similar.<p>

- Que dices si les ayudamos Mira-ne-  
>- Por ahora veamos cuanto tardan en darse cuenta-<br>Con una sonrisa de ángel, ya estaban planeando la futura boda del dragon slayer y la maga celestial.

No muy lejos del gremio se encontraba Natsu caminando hacia el departamento de Lucy, junto a  
>Igneel y Happy.<br>- Oye Natsu crees que Lucy este en la ducha -  
>- Jejeje probablemente lo este -<br>- Agh mi cabeza - Igneel se encontraba con la resaca del día anterior  
>Nos encontrábamos a unos pasos para llegar al departamento de Lucy<br>Decidí correr para entrar primero, salte hacia el tejado y luego abrí la ventana por la que siempre suelo entrar.  
>Pero esta vez fue distinto todo se hallaba en completo silencio, solo sentía el aroma de Lucy en toda la habitación.<br>Comencé a caminar para saber donde estaba Lucy, fue rápido encontrarla aun estaba dormida en su cama, parecía un ángel.  
>Me senté en el piso mientras contemplaba cada gesto que hacia dormida.<br>Su cabello era mas largo de lo que recordaba, su piel aun seguía tan blanca como siempre.  
>Estaba a tentado a tocar su mejilla.<br>Poco a poco comencé a acercarme...  
>- Que estas haciendo -<br>- Pervertido -  
>Igneel y Happy me habían descubierto<br>- Yo solo...- mis mejillas estaban comenzando a arder  
>- Natsu eres un pervertido - menciono Happy<br>- Y un maleducado por entrar por la ventana -  
>- Pero tú también entraste por ahí papá -<br>Los tres nos quedamos callados al sentir un aura asesina de tras de nosotros...  
>- Natsu, Happy...-<br>- Asi que la manía de entrar por la ventana venia del padre...-  
>- Déjame decirte algo Igneel..-<br>- Si me vuelven a despertar cuando estoy en mi casa-  
>- No contaras para ver Fantasia – La cara de Lucy daba miedo<p>

- Bue...nos.. Di.. .. L..u..c..y-  
>Maldición esto es malo, tengo la piel de gallina Lucy ahora este al nivel de Erza...<br>Además nos esta apuntando con un cuchillo...  
>Los tres comenzamos a sudar frió<p>

- Buenos Días Natsu -  
>Ahora conozco la sonrisa que da más miedo de Lucy<p>

...  
>- Ahora fuera de mi habitación!-<br>Una luz cegadora apareció, la ventana de Lucy se hizo trizas y ahora estamos en el aire

- Maldición por que me vienen a despertar -  
>- Además...-<br>La vista de Lucy comenzó a nublarse...  
>En poco tiempo cayo al piso inconsciente...<p>

En el aterrizaje de Natsu, Igneel y Happy  
>Habían destruido el puesto de frutas de un mercante, por lo que tuvieron que huir, ya que ninguno tenía el dinero para pagar.<br>Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el gremio.  
>Agotados ante la persecución, en donde el mercante los siguió con un hacha, pero lo perdieron de vista con la ayuda de happy.<br>- Natsu, no crees que debimos habernos disculpado con ese señor - Happy estaba totalmente tirado en la mesa, no le quedaba fuerza ni para ir a coquetearle a Charle.  
>- Aunque lo hiciéramos, nos hubiera perseguido de todas formas - Tenemos que hacer una misión, claro una misión con Lucy como en los viejos tiempos.<br>- Vaya Lucy tiene el mismo carácter que Layla... - Papa parecía un poco asustado, aunque no entendía el por que?.  
>- Buenos días Natsu, Happy, Igneel - Mira se nos acerco con su sonrisa radiante, como todos los días, pero ella siempre tenia planes bajo la manga.<br>- Buenas Mira, danos comida - En ese momento rugían nuestras tripas.  
>- Enseguida - Mira fue a buscarnos comida<br>Igneel, yo y Happy estábamos sentados en la barra.  
>- Buenos días Natsu - Era Lisanna le sonreí devolviéndole el buenos días<br>- Natsu... - Happy se encontraba divagando, por causa de la fatiga.  
>- Hijo no deberías seguir entrando por la ventana de Lucy - me recrimino papa<br>- Pero es más divertido de esa forma -  
>- A mi me resulto doloroso - papa suspiro, posiblemente por mi terquedad<br>- Aquí esta su comida - Mira nos trajo platos con carne:  
>- Gracias -<br>- A comer – dijimos los tres al unísono  
>Los tres devorábamos la comida, vaya hace tiempo que no tenia tanto apetito, la persecuciones abren el apetito<br>- Por cierto Natsu – Me hablo Mira  
>- Dimme - (Tenia la boca llena de carne)<br>- Por que venían tan agotados - preguntaba la curiosa mira  
>- Es que Lucy nos hizo volar de su ventana, destruimos un puesto mercante en el aterrizaje, y el señor saco un hacha y nos comenzó a perseguir - Explico Happy<br>- Ya veo, de nuevo entraste por la ventana Natsu - Lisanna se burlaba de mí, su cara tenía una sonrisa maliciosa  
>- Por cierto Mira, Lucy no ha llegado todavía -<br>- Ahora que lo mencionas, aún no llega -  
>- Que raro, no puede ser...- Papa se levanto de la mesa y salio del gremio<br>- Espera papa!- Rápidamente lo comencé a seguir  
>Vaya si que corría rápido, al parecer se dirigía al departamento de Lucy<p>

En el departamento de Lucy  
>Lucy se encontraba inconsciente, sus cabellos estaban un poco opacos, su rostro estaba mas blanco, su cuerpo emitia un brillo, todo estaba comenzando.<br>En ese momento Leo aparecio, su expresion cambio al instante de ver a Lucy, el sabia lo que ocurría, era algo que debia ocurrir, no estaba seguro.  
>Con cuidado cargo a Lucy hasta su cama, la cubrio con la manta.<br>Se sento en la orilla de la cama, muy pronto tendria que hablar con el rey...

Y en una rafaga de viento aparecio Igneel

Fin del Cap

Jeje los dejare con curiosidad  
>Espero publicarlo en dos semanas mas si es posible :D<br>Gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi fic


	13. Chapter 11: Confesiones part 2

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sempai

Y ahora espero satisfacer su curiosidad :D

Comienza el Capitulo

~ Confesiones o solo son suposiciones part 2~

**Loke pov **

Que hace Igneel aquí , en un instante se encontraba al lado mio observando detenidamente a Lucy, su mirada era algo aterradora en ese instante, mi instinto me decía que debía retroceder...

- Igneel, Lucy esta...

- No podía decirlo- No lo digas Leo, Lucy no debería padecer lo mismo que Layla - la mirada de Igneel era de preocupación, realmente tampoco deseo que Lucy padezca eso.

- Igneel iré al mundo celestial, para informárselo al Rey, y saber cual es su respuesta -

- Entiendo, yo me quedare con Lucy -

- Te la encargo -

Y así desaparecí y volví al mundo celestial, dirigiéndome al trono del Rey.

En el cuarto de Lucy reinaba el silencio absoluto, Igneel solo miraba detenidamente como su ahijada estaba emitiendo un brillo, no sabia si ese brillo era algo bueno realmente. Pero el sentía que no era de esa forma, Lucy estaba cambiando...

- Lucy... - Que debería hacer, si Natsu se entera de la consecuencia que tienen los poderes de Lucy, estará furioso. Pero eso no es lo peor, hay algo que Lucy a estado escondiendo. Lo mejor sera esperar a que despierte.

Igneel se sentó en el piso y velaría por Lucy.

En el gremio

El maestro ya se había enterado de la visión de Charle, lo que fue desconcertante, tendría que hablar con Igneel para preguntarle si sabia del asunto. Por ahora solo tendría que esperar a sentir algun cambio o que Charle nuevamente tuviera una visión.  
>Muy a su pesar, prefería pensar que eso no pasaría.<p>

En las calles de Magnolia Natsu se había caído en el momento que iba alcanzar a Ignee,l ya que desapareció como una ráfaga le resulto extraño que Igneel se apresurara de esa forma.

- Mejor sera que vaya al departamento de Lucy - mientras caminaba a la orilla del rió sentí el olor de Igneel, pero que hace Igneel en el departamento de Lucy.  
>Comencé a correr y me trepe por la ventana que daba con el cuarto de Lucy.<p>

- Ya llegaste Natsu -

- Por que te apresuraste tanto Papa... - Sentí que el olor de Lucy no era el mismo, estaba mas suave de lo habitual, dirigí mi mirada a la cama de Lucy, y Lucy emitía un brillo de su cuerpo, su respiración era casi inaudible para mi.

- Que le sucedió a Lucy - en un instante me encontraba al borde de la cama arrodillado contemplando a Lucy

- Realmente no estoy seguro, pero hay dos opciones - la mirada de papa se encontraba seria, acaso Lucy estaba en peligro.

- Lo primero puede ser la enfermedad que sufre el ngel celestial, la cual hace que se vaya acortando la vida de la persona que posea la magia -

- Lucy no puede tener eso Igneel! -

- Cálmate aún no sabemos que tiene Lucy -

- La segunda opción y espero que sea esta, es que el cuerpo de Lucy se va adaptar completamente a la magia del ángel estelar, y cree un nuevo poder, ahora no estoy completamente seguro de que esto sea posible, pero Layla nunca emitió el brillo que emite Lucy ahora, por eso creo que no debería tener esa enfermedad -

- Ya veo, Lucy por favor abre tus ojos -

- Natsu déjala descansar, creo que uso mucha magia cuando nos mando a volar en la ma ana -

- Papa traeré a Wendy -  
>Salí del cuarto de Lucy por la ventana y corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas para traer a Wendy.<p>

En el gremio

- Mira sabes donde están Natsu y Lucy - Erza estaba aburrida y quería charlar un rato con Lucy y ya era tiempo de revivir los viejos tiempos - Natsu se fue al departamento de Lucy, y Lucy no a venido al gremio -  
>- Gracias -<br>Que raro, por que Lucy no ha venido al gremio.  
>- Erza-san - fue la llamada de Wendy - Que sucede wendy - - Vas a ir a visitar a Lucy-ne - - Si -<br>- Voy contigo -  
>Hace la peliroja y la peliazul salieron del gremio dispuestas a visitar a Lucy Mientras las dos charlaban en el camino, se comenzo a sentir un temblor y un grito.<p>

- Weendyy! -

- Es Natsu-ni - que le sucede - Ahora que planea ese idiota -

Natsu corría a toda velocidad y como sintió el aroma de Wendy la llamo.  
>Corrió mas rápido para llegar en donde se encontraba Wendy y Erza. Comenzó a correr mas lento, para no seguir de largo.<p>

- Ah..menos..mal que te encontré -  
>- Que sucede Natsu-ni -<br>- Es Lucy a estado inconsciente toda la mañana, así que tenemos que darnos prisa -

Así los tres se dispusieron a correr

En la oscuridad...  
>De los sueños te quedaras Lucy Heartfilia, tus poderes te consumirán...<p>

- Quien eres - Lucy se encontraba en el vació total, no había nada solo oscuridad el único resplandor era ella.

- Donde estoy -

Ya lo recuerdo me desmalle, luego de haber mandado a volar a Natsu.  
>Entonces es un sueño. Pero esa voz de nuevo.<p>

- Aun no te das cuenta de quien soy... - La voz era siniestra y fría, mis cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar.

- Si no actúas pronto, tus seres queridos te desaparecerán...-

Por que me dice eso...quien es...  
>- No se quien eres... - El resplandor de Lucy comenzó a incrementarse cada vez mas<p>

- Claro que lo sabes -  
>- Aun así - La oscuridad comenzó a retroceder con el resplandor de la ángel celestial<p>

- Nunca ocurrirá lo que dices -

En el exterior (el cuarto de Lucy)

Igneel se hallaba anonadado con la cantidad de poder mágico que estaba liberando Lucy, y el resplandor que provenía de su cuerpo lo tenia totalmente cegado.

- Hahaha te dire quien soy..mi pequeña ángel ... -  
>- Te has vuelto tan hermosa como tu madre -<p>

No puede ser, tu eres...

- Creo que ya lo sabes, y un día te matare, al igual que lo hice con tu madre...-

La risa de Zeref se comenzó a escuchar por todo el lugar...

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo!-

En ese momento el resplandor que emanaba del cuerpo de Lucy fue de tal magnitud que su alcoba quedo echa añicos, sus alas se hallaban desplegadas y se encontraba levitando...

- Lucy... - Igneel había sido arrojado fuera del cuarto de Lucy por la magnitud de su poder mágico se encontraba con algunas lesiones, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, el poder que emanaba Lucy era mas fuerte que el de su madre, y eso lo sorprendía.

Los ojos de Lucy se hallaban sin brillo, aun se encontraba en un estado de Shock.  
>Solo susurrando - Madre...-<p>

Fin del cap

Las cosas muy pronto se pondran turbias

Gracias por leer mi fic :D


	14. Chapter 14: Confesiones parte 3

Hola, les quiero agradecer por sus reviews ya que me hace feliz que lean mi fic.  
>Espero que la historia vaya mejorando cada vez más, con respecto a que tengo que hacer los capítulos largos es que a veces se me pierde la idea…<p>

Mientras la trama avance comenzare a prolongar los capítulos ~

Solo tengo que decir que Fairy Tail no me pertenece, por que le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y espero su película con ansias

Ahora el cap!

Capitulo 12: Confesiones y la resolución de Lucy

En las afueras del departamento de Lucy se hallaba Igneel tirado como un trapo, la gente miraba anonadada lo sucedido en el departamento de la rubia, luego lo dejaron pasar después de todo era Fairy Tail.  
>Luego la dueña del departamento la sermonearía...<br>Prosiguiendo Lucy aun se encontraba inmersa en el estado de Shock, Natsu, Erza y Wendy desde la lejanía se acercaban corriendo, ya que vieron ese resplandor que pudo ser percibido por todos los habitantes de magnolia; el maestro también se percato del resplandor y también se dirigía hacia el departamento de Lucy.

Igneel miraba preocupado la situación solo susurrando  
>- No puede ser...Lucy esta perdiendo el control de sus poderes...-<br>O esa era la única explicación que encontraba en este preciso momento.

En la corrida de Natsu y las demas

- ¿Que fue eso? - menciono Natsu algo conmocionado, imaginando la posibilidad de que alguien secuestrara a Lucy, ya que por algún extraño motivo siempre era así.

- No lo se Natsu-ni - Wendy al igual que Natsu pensaba esa posibilidad, pero le preocupaba mas el hecho de que Lucy estuviera herida

- Apresúrense después hablaremos - Erza siendo la mas sobre protectora dejo atrás a Natsu y a Wendy, y corrió tan veloz que parecía un rayo

- Vamos Wendy -

Siguiendo con su carrera para llegar al departamento de Lucy, mientras estaban a punto de llegar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, viendo el departamento de Lucy casi totalmente destruido...

Por la mente de Erza paso la idea de que era obra de Natsu, pero al ver el brillo que emanaba al interior del departamento, cambio de opinión, se le había olvidado un detalle y era el poder mágico que emanaba el interior del departamento de Lucy.  
>Mientras seguía en sus pensamientos se percato de los gritos de Natsu<p>

- Igneel estas bien! - Como es que Igneel en ese estado, fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsu

- Natsu al fin llegas - menciono el aludido con cansancio

- Que paso aquí - Esto es extraño, un dragón como el no debió haber quedado en esas condiciones con tanta facilidad. Era lo que pensaba Erza

- Antes que responda llévenme al departamento -

Natsu pov

Tome a Papa y lo cargue en mi espalda y maldición pesaba mas que Lucy, luego tuve que dar un salto para llegar al cuarto de Lucy, aunque ahora no me podría regañar que no entrara por la ventana, ya que no estaba, por un segundo tuve una sonrisa en mi rostro por este hecho, pero luego al contemplar a Lucy se borro.

Erza pov  
>Luego de que Natsu subió a Igneel, yo y Wendy hicimos lo mismo, el poder magico que emanaba su cuarto era algo sorprendente, mientras ayudaba a Wendy a subir, me percate de que Natsu no se movía, lo cuál era extraño, asi que subimos de una vez.<br>Lo que vieron mis ojos, me dejo perpleja...esa era Lucy?

Wendy pov  
>Que raro siento el olor de Lucy-ne pero cada vez es mas distinto, luego de que subi, mire a Natsu-ni que tenia la mirada que nunca había visto en él. Erza-ne estaba en una forma similar, di unos pasos mas adelante ya que ellos no se movían.<br>Y observe el resplandor que emanaba el cuerpo de Lucy-ne, y me quede asombrada, por que Lucy-ne tenía alas, y ahora estaba levitando. Pero sus ojos, eran completamente diferentes, estos solo reflejaban dolor.  
>Y escuche sus murmullos, solo decía "Madre"<p>

- Lucy-ne me escuchas -

No recibí respuestas

- Natsu-ni que le pasa a Lucy-ne - Natsu-ni no me respondió absolutamente nada, estaba en shock, esto es malo...

- Erza-ne... -

- Wendy es Lucy - me lo estaba preguntando... acaso Erza-ne esta en Shock también

- Si lo es - Menciono el tio Igneel, sus ojos solo analizaban la situación.

En ese momento sentí que el poder mágico que provenía de Lucy-ne estaba aumentando, si esto seguía asi el cuerpo de Lucy-ne no lo resistirá, bueno no estoy tan segura.

- Lucy...Lucy... - Natsu-ni ya se recupero del shock, o creo que aun lo esta asimilando

- Papa que le sucedió a Lucy - Natsu ni tenia al tio Igneel, y estaba entrando en cólera

- Natsu cálmate - Erza-ne golpeo a Natsu-ni

Es hora de que el tío Igneel comience su explicación, espero que Lucy-ne no aumente más su poder mágico.

Igneel pov

Bien les contare lo que sucedió mientras no estaban.  
>Lucy se encontraba inconsciente aun, pero algo comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer cada vez mas, al darme cuenta del nivel de poder mágico que emanaba, fue tarde ya que con eso destruyo casi todo el departamento.<p>

- Eso sucedió -

Natsu pov

- Entonces Lucy destruyo su departamento, pero aun esta usando la magia de ángel celestial papa, sabes que Lucy puede llegar a morir, si no detiene su magia ahora!- Sin darme cuenta estaba tomando a papa por los hombros, y estaba causándole daño, cálmate Natsu si sigues asi destruirás lo que queda del departamento de Lucy.

- Espera Natsu que acabas de decir - fue lo que me pregunto erza, con una cara de confusión

- Veras Erza, en el entrenamiento de Lucy, ella adquiero la forma final de un mago estelar que es un ángel celestial esa es su magia - Fue lo que papa menciono, que bueno que lo explico por que mientras lo pensaba no encontraba la forma

- Entonces por que Lucy-ne esta asi tío - Mm Wendy tiene razón

- No lo se, solo la misma Lucy nos responderá -

Aun la triste voz de Lucy mencionaba a su madre..  
>La observe con detenimiento, hasta que un círculo mágico se formo alrededor de ella...<p>

Lucy pov  
>... Zeref donde te escondes, te matare...<br>Terminare lo que paso hace años, yo te borrare de este mundo, por tu culpa yo, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel y todos los otros dragons slayer, estuvimos solos...  
>Todo lo que pase en esa mansión...<p>

Estaba en la nada todo era el brillo de luz, solo mi cuerpo estaba en parálisis, solo escuchaba voces lejanas...  
>Voces que me llamaban, voces que me son familiares<br>- Natsu...-

Estoy en un sueño, pero no puedo despertar, entonces esta es la realidad  
>Zeref deja de jugar al escondite y aparece<p>

- Lucy! despierta -  
>Natsu donde estas, no te veo, necesito salir de aquí...<br>Pero no hay salida, maldición solo despierta Lucy...

- Lucy-ne ya detente tu no puedes seguir asi -

Wendy, espera ¿seguir asi?, y me di cuenta que mi cuerpo completo estaba emanando un destello que me parecía cegador. Por que estoy liberando tanto poder mágico, necesito suprimirlo..

En el exterior (Fuera de la mente de Lucy)

El circulo magico estaba completo, y en el habia el signo de una estrella que estaba rodeada por fuego...

- Lucy despierta -  
>No lo soporto mas, salto en donde se encontraba Lucy levitando y la abrazo, necesitaba saber que estoy con ella<p>

- No estas sola, asi que por favor despierta... -  
>En ese momento senti que sus manos comenzaron a moverse.<p>

- Natsu... - Murmuro Lucy

- Lucy -

El poder mágico de Lucy comenzó a disminuir, pero en ese momento del circulo mágico, apareció un arco que contenía flechas y el poder mágico fue absorbido por ese arco y las flechas.

Y los ojos de mi querida Lucy comenzaron a tomar brillo.

Lucy pov

Comencé a perder la consciencia en ese mundo oscuro, pero la luz también comenzó a desvanecerse, dejándome en la nada en unos segundos mis ojos ya se habían cerrado.  
>Pero una voz me llamaba constantemente, pude distinguirla era ese chico pelirosado que adoraba infiltrarse en mi departamento, ese chico que constantemente me salvaba...<br>Natsu...

Abrí mis parpados con lentitud y lo mire a él..  
>Sus ojos estaban posados en mí, al igual que los míos en él...<br>Me di cuenta de que había algo diferente, y era que mis alas estaban desplegadas, como sucedió eso...

- Lucy te encuentras bien - Los ojos de Natsu aun seguían posados en mi, reflejaban preocupación sus ojos jades me estaban hipnotizando, solo lo abrace. Para sentirme segura y comencé a descender.

Y me percate de que mi espalda se encontraba un arco con flechas, las cuales emitían mucho poder mágico.

Mientras descendía sentía miradas posadas en mi..  
>Luego me di cuenta de que eran Erza, Wendy y Igneel<br>Acaso este desastre lo provoque yo..  
>No puede ser, Natsu me contagio su manía por destruir cosas!<br>Cálmate Lucy debe haber una explicación para esto…

- ¿La hay?...no es así…-

Continuara…

Gomene por no haber publicado antes el capitulo, el trabajo no me daba el tiempo para continuarlo y subirlo…  
>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

Próximamente…

Mirajane: Master el consejo esta aquí….  
>Master: escupe la cerveza<p>

Matta ne ~


	15. Chapter 15: La muerte de Layla

Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima!  
>Esperare el retorno del anime TT^TT<br>Pero no se tarden mas de un año!

Capitulo 13: Explicaciones

Lucy pov  
>Estábamos en el Gremio ahora, mi alma estaba ida...<br>Por que pronto se acercaría mi muerte por la cacera del departamento.  
>Aun no puedo creer que haya provocado ese nivel de destrucción.<br>Y las palabras de Erza aun siguen en mi mente...

Flash back

Luego de descender y aun atónita al ver las caras de los chicos, decidí darme valor para hacer una pregunta simple, pero aterradora.

Respire profundo - ¿Que sucedió en mi departamento? - Trague seco esperando la respuesta...

- Lucy tu lo hiciste - Me dijo Erza en seco, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.  
>La mía en este momento Terror, y pose mi mirada en Igneel<br>- Igneel no me digas que mientras estaba inconsciente...-  
>- Es justo lo que piensas Lucy - La mirada de Igneel por alguna extraña razón no era de preocupación, sino mas bien de alivio, lo cuál me desconcertó aún más..<br>Fue cuando pose mi mirada en Natsu el cual aun me tenia bajo sus protectores brazos, y vi que en su cuerpo habían quemaduras..  
>- Natsu, por mí culpa estas herido... - No puede ser, mientras tuve ese horrible encuentro con Zeref, resulto que libere mi poder mágico en el departamento, y herí a Natsu y posiblemente a Igneel también.<br>- Lo siento - Las lagrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de mis ojos, recorrían mis mejillas sin parar, no sabia si eran lagrimas a causa de mi encuentro con Zeref o si de culpabilidad.  
>Caí de rodillas en el piso, zafándome del apoyo de Natsu<br>- Lucy-ne estas bien - Mi pequeña hermanita de cabellos azules me miraba con preocupación, mientras Erza se agacho a mi altura, y me abrazo.  
>- Erza...Lo siento...- Mi llanto era como el de una niña pequeña, no podía modular palabra alguna. Solo atine a pronunciar el Gremio<br>- Lucy no te preocupes estaremos contigo - Luego de escuchar las palabras de Erza-ne y dejar de abrazarla para secarme las lagrimas y levantarme, con la ayuda de Natsu.

- Wendy ¿puedes curar a Natsu?- Aun no tenia la suficiente magia para curar a Igneel y a Natsu a la vez. Wendy agotaría mucho poder mágico en curar a Igneel, o quizás yo lo había hecho, pero aun asi las heridas de Igneel serian mas lenta de cicatrizar. A causa de que no puede ocupar todos sus poderes en su forma humana; mientras Wendy se acerco a curar las heridas de Natsu, yo mire a Igneel a modo de disculpa.  
>- Aunque seas un dragón sabes bien que en tu forma humana, tu vitalidad es peor -<br>- Me descubriste-  
>- Tengo que proteger a los dragones y al mundo estelar, ese es mi deber. Además eres prácticamente un Tio para mi - Pose mis manos en Igneel y una luz blanca empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Igneel. Al parecer tiene algunos huesos rotos, hematomas, cortes. Mis alas se habían desplegado a causa de usar la magia.<br>- Ya falta poco... - Aun no recuperaba todo mi poder mágico, asi que tenia que darme prisa.  
>- Lucy ya eres un ángel celestial completo - me felicito Igneel, aunque no lo entendía del todo.<br>- Lucy-ne ya cure a Natsu-ni - Le dedique una sonrisa a Wendy.  
>- Asi que el Tio Igneel aun sigue herido...-<br>- No dejes que te engañe su nivel de regeneración es como el de un humano común, pero al poseer una estructura interna como la de un dragón, es mas dificil curar sus heridas -  
>- Te ayudare - Wendy comenzó a curar a Igneel también, su respiración ya no era tan agitada como antes. Su nivel cardiaco era normal. Y en unos minutos ya estaba sin ninguna herida.<p>

- Gracias Lucy, Wendy - El tio Igneel al parecer se sorprendió al ver que Wendy ya estaba a ese nivel, yo sonreí orgullosa.

- Ahora que estamos todos en buenas condiciones, es hora de que vayamos al gremio -  
>Finalizo Igneel<p>

- Si tienes razón, deben estar preguntándose de donde vino ese poder mágico - Esperen sabia que había descontrolado mi magia, pero no exactamente como... y si erza vio el poder mágico que libere eso quiere decir…

- Después de todo la magnitud de ese rayo, puede que haya causado daños afuera...- Luego del comentario de Erza, me quede de piedra.  
>Dijo rayo, acaso lance un rayo de luz, y eso hizo que se destruyera mi departamento y Igneel salio volando con el rayo probablemente...<br>- No puede ser mi nivel de destrucción puede llegar a ser peor que el de ¡Natsu!-

Fin del Flash Back

Ahora estamos en el gremio, tranquilos o eso me gustaría decir...

La situación cuando llegamos al gremio no era del todo buena, el consejo mágico estaba en el gremio...  
>Pero ahora estaban hablando con el maestro en su oficina.<br>El gremio estaba callado, yo esperando a que el consejo mágico probablemente me llevara detenida o a revisiones.

- Espero que no esten regañando al maestro, por mi culpa -

En unos momentos el silencio que reinaba en el gremio, fue apartado por el sonido de una puerta abriendose, el consejo salio de la oficina del Maestro y a pasos lentos y serios, tomaron rumbo a la salida o eso esperaba; pero se quedaron quietos cuando llegaron en donde me encontraba yo con los chicos, trague en seco. Esperando las palabras que temía

- Lucy Heartfilia -  
>- Si... - Dije afirmando<br>- Necesitamos que cooperes con el consejo mágico, ya debes saber que Zeref esta tras de ti...- Mis ojos quedaron atónitos, como es que se enteraron...  
>- Lucy de que están hablando - me pregunto Happy<br>- Gomen se los quería decir, pero aun es difícil de asimilar para mi...- acaricie la cabeza de happy.  
>- Chicos, creo que nunca les comente, como murio mi madre y es que hace poco me entere...-<br>Inspire profundamente.  
>- Mi madre fue asesinada por Zeref- Dije cortante.<br>- Veo que ya estas al tanto Heartfilia, fue lo que menciono el Señor Lahar del consejo-  
>Su mirada era una seria, y sin muchas expresiones.<br>- Y que necesitan de mí - Mi mirada era desafiante, ya que algunas decisiones del consejo no me parecían del todo justas  
>- Necesitamos que encuentres la ubicación de Zeref -<br>- Eso no es tan fácil como parece - Aunque ya tenía planeado averiguarla  
>- Lo sabemos, pero tú eres la única que probablemente haya tenido contacto con él -<br>- Esta bien, les haré saber si llego a encontrar su paradero - La mirada de seriedad de ellos y la mía dejaban un ambiente tenso en el gremio. Esperaba a su respuesta...

- Entendemos, entonces mantendremos el contacto con el Maestro Makarov -  
>Luego de decir esto el consejo mágico salio del Gremio, y todos suspiramos de alivio. El maestro salio de su oficina y bajo a paso lento las escaleras.<br>- Asi que Zeref pronto hará su aparición, tenemos que mantener la calma el consejo mágico nos encomendó la búsqueda de Zeref, y es algo que no podemos ignorar -  
>- Maestro esta bien que dejemos a Lucy encargarse de esto - Erza-ne ya estaba sacando su lado sobré protector.<br>- Que dices Erza, esta claro que ayudaremos a Lucy - Natsu paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello apoyándose en mi hombro.  
>- No es así Lucy – Su mirada estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte<br>- Natsu...- Aunque le dijera que no se involucrara el no me haría caso, no hay mas remedio. Le sonreí en el acto y asentí.  
>- Maestro quizás haya un lugar en donde pueda hallar pistas sobre Zeref...-<br>Todos me miraron atentamente, seria difícil volver a ese lugar que me trae recuerdos nostálgicos, y a la vez tristes, suspire.  
>- En mi hogar natal - Finalice mirando al piso. Sentía la mirada de Natsu fija en mí, estaba preocupado, yo trataba de calmarme sentía mi cuerpo temblar y no era solo de tristeza, también era de una inevitable sed de venganza...<p>

La oscuridad te puede consumir Lucy Heartfilia...

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y no me dejaban pensar en nada más.

Natsu pov

Luego de que Lucy dijo lo de volver a su antiguo hogar, quedo nuevamente en un estado de shock, sus ojos se veían sin ningún brillo, me percate al instante.  
>- Lucy - La llame sin recibir respuesta, comencé a moverla pero no daba resultado alguno.<br>- Lucy respóndeme! - La mire detenidamente, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba disminuyendo...  
>- Lucy reacciona! -<br>- Natsu...- Lucy pronuncio mi nombre, de una forma tan frágil y débil que parecía que un gran peso estuviera recayendo en ella.  
>- Zeref esta cerca - Aunque Lucy dijera eso, no percibía el aroma de Zeref, y mucho menos esa cantidad de poder mágica que el tenía... Pose mi mirada en Igneel, a lo que el solo me miro extrañado; Lucy se separo de mi, con pasos lentos y confusos.<br>Lucy creo un sello mágico y de él se abrió un portal...  
>- Lucy espera! - Corrí hacia el portal, pero Lucy había desaparecido.<p>

Todo el Gremio quedo atónito ante el acto de Lucy  
>A donde habrá ido esa era nuestra gran duda…<p>

Fin del Cap

En el siguiente Capitulo  
>Igneel: Natsu no te preocupes, Lucy regresara pronto<br>Natsu: Como me dices eso Anciano  
>Happy: Por que Lucy es Lucy, Natsu<br>Erza: Si solo van a estar parados ahí, sin averiguar en donde rayos esta Lucy…  
>- Saco una espada –<br>Natsu: Lo siento – salio corriendo –  
>Happy: Lucy vuelve pronto – estaba llorando –<br>Igneel: No te preocupes Erza, para eso esta Loke y los demas espíritus que la cuidaran.

Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo 


	16. Chapter 16: Lado oscuro y sentimientos

Esta vez no los haré ¡esperar!  
>Asi que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo<br>Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el manga esta genial

Capitulo 14: La oscuridad es mi rival

Luego de que Lucy desapareciera por el portal mágico, el gremio comenzó a preocuparse, Igneel por su parte se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, lo cuál me intrigaba asi que tenia que tomar medidas, Igneel escondía algo y me tendría que decir que era.  
>La escarlata con paso firme decidió encarar al dragón con forma humana<p>

- Igneel tu sabes donde esta Lucy no es asi - La mirada firme que mantenía Erza sobre Igneel causaba terror.  
>- Quizás tengas razón, o quizás no - La mirada de Igneel era de serenidad, por alguna extraña razón no nos quería decir en donde se encontraba Lucy.<br>- Papa dinos donde esta Lucy - Lo había tomado de su camisa, y mi mirada era de total ira, acaso no entendía que Lucy puede estar en peligro, si Zeref esta detrás de ella.  
>- Tranquilo Natsu, te lo diré, aunque no ganas nada si te lo digo - mi padre suspiro con pesar.<br>- Lucy se encuentra en el mundo estelar -

- Entonces Lucy esta bien - Celebro Happy  
>Todo el gremio cayo de espaldas al escuchar a Igneel, eso explica por que estaba tan sereno.<p>

- Nos preocupamos por nada - Fue lo que pensaba el cerebro de hielo, que por cierto ya se encontraba desnudo -.-

- Gracias por decirnos Igneel, pero ahora me podrías explicar por que es Lucy la que puede encontrar la localización de Zeref - Erza tenia razón aun no lograba comprender, como Lucy podía localizar a Zeref...  
>- Yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero cabe la posibilidad de que cuando Lucy estuvo en trance haya contactado a Zeref, y a trabes de eso puede hallar su localización - eso puede ser lo mas lógico, eso explicaría por que Lucy dijo que Zeref estaba cerca, y quizás por eso se encontraba en ese estado...<p>

- Entonces lo mas probable es que hace unos momentos Zeref hablo con Lu-chan y por eso estaba en un estado de Shock - Fue lo que afirmo Levy

- Si seria lo mas probable - Corroboro Erza

- Erza avísame cuando regrese Lucy - Fue lo que dio a entender el Maestro

- Claro Maestro -

- Levy puedes averiguar sobre Zeref y si hay algo relacionado con el mundo estelar -

- Esta bien - Levy se fue a la biblioteca del Gremio, Erza se fue a sentar, yo también lo hice, el silencio del gremio ya había pasado. Ahora solo tendríamos que esperar a que regresara Lucy... Algo hizo clic en mi mente

- Igneel cuanto tiempo tardara Lucy en volver -  
>- Quizás regrese hoy o dentro de una semana - Suspire de alivio, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo que hace un tiempo...<p>

En el mundo Estelar

En donde todo era calido y brillante, Loke al parecer me estaba esperando en la entrada.  
>- Loke, me puedes llevar donde el rey, tiene que responderme algunas preguntas -<br>- Claro Lucy, al parecer te encuentras bien -  
>- Si gracias -<br>Asi los dos nos encaminamos al trono del Rey de los espíritus Estelares, en donde el Viejo bigotudo se encontraba...Durmiendo  
>- Anciano despierta, tengo asuntos que hablar contigo - Poco a poco el viejo bigotudo habría sus parpados, yo me hallaba de pie ya que tenia claro que el tiempo en el mundo estelar era diferente al nuestro.<p>

- Oh Lucy, al parecer ya te encuentras bien -  
>- Si gracias, aunque mi descontrol de magia no lo provoque yo misma del todo - Ahora lo comprendía por culpa de Zeref había perdido el control de mi magia, al dejarme en una presión emocional y luego psicológica, mi magia reacciono como autodefensa<br>- Si temía que pasara eso...- Fue la sinceridad del Viejo  
>- Zeref esta empezando a moverse - Me afirmo el Anciano, pero como podré localizarlo...<br>- Eso era lo que necesitaba preguntarte, sabes como puedo localizar el paradero de Zeref -  
>- Hay una forma, pero tu mente puede caer en la oscuridad -<br>- Tendré que correr el riesgo, si es la única opción que me queda -  
>- Te la diré, pero no la usaras a menos que sea necesario -<br>- Está bien -  
>- Y para comprobarlo, Loke estará al pendiente - Me finalizo<br>- Ya dime como puedo localizar a Zeref... -  
>- Es simple Lucy, Zeref a estado comunicándose contigo, en otros casos el se encuentra cerca de Magnolia o quizás esta desde un punto en donde se concentre mucha cantidad de poder mágico, en otras palabras tendrás que indagar en el preciso momento que el tome contacto nuevamente contigo, pero mientras mas este en contacto contigo mas podrá jugar con tu mente-<br>- Entiendo, Gracias Bigotudo, es hora de que regrese al gremio -  
>- Loke nos vemos -<br>Y asi corrí hacia el portal, para que me llevara al Gremio, primero tendría que indagar en los documentos de la mansión.

El portal era u brillo que llegaba a cegarte al momento de cruzar por el, también se agotaba un poco la magia al abrir el portal y mi magia era escasa asi que cuando llegara al gremio. No me sorprendería si caigo al piso...  
>Espero que no haya preocupado a los demas, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, antes de que viniera al mundo estelar; hable con Zeref y el me dijo que yo caería en la oscuridad, espero que eso no suceda, aunque ahora hay una pequeña probabilidad de lo que me dijo pase.<p>

Mientras me inundaban estos pensamientos cruce el portal.

En el gremio

En la oficina del Maestro  
>Charle aprovecho la ocasión de que Lucy no estaba, para relatarle sus visiones al Maestro, el cual al enterarse de lo que se avecinaba quedo en blanco, y si lo relacionaba con lo que había comentado el consejo, todo tornaba sentido, excepto de que Lucy no tenia alas...<br>O eso pensaban ellos.

Fuera de la oficina del Maestro

Natsu peleaba con Gray y en un descuido de estos, golpearon a Gajeel con una mesa el cuál termino uniéndose a la pelea, aun no provocaban el desastre de todos los días, Erza estaba al pendiente de los tres ya que no quería que destruyeran el Gremio; pero muy pronto un pastel de Fresa la seduciría y no pensaría en nada más.  
>Wendy charlaba con Levy, mientras Mirajane y Lisanna se encontraban sirviendo bocadillos, Cana estaba leyendo las cartas, de lo que próximamente se avecinaba a pedido de Erza; pero mientras más avanzaba en su lectura, mas le inquietaba...<br>Su lectura llegaba a una simple y a la vez siniestra palabra "Muerte"  
>Tenia dos posibles significados los cuales preferia pensar que ninguno de los dos seria el correcto...<br>Esperaría a que llegara Lucy para revelar lo que descubrió...  
>Algunos miembros estaban de Misión como era con el equipo Raijinshu que llegaría en un par de días.<p>

- Wendy - Un pequeño gato celeste llamaba a la Heli azul, la cual ayudaba a Levy en su investigación.  
>- Que sucede Happy -<br>- Cuando regresara Lucy -  
>- Probablemente en algunos momentos -<br>- Aye - Con esto Happy se sentó a comer un pescado, mientras Lily lo acompañaba mirando la pelea de Gajeel, Natsu y Gray.

En un momento de la pelea Natsu deja de pelear, y mira hacia la entrada del Gremio

Natsu pov

Un aroma familiar me detuvo, mire hacia la entrada del Gremio, y un portal se estaba divisando, en unos pocos momentos, ví a Lucy salir del portal, mientras admiraba a Lucy salir del portal, algo me lanzo hacia donde estaba Lucy.

Lo que no me esperaba era que ella me golpeara para esquivar el posible choque. Y eso dolió más que el primer golpe, por que en un momento vi todo borroso.  
>- Eh...Natsu! - Y solo escuche a Lucy llamarme<p>

- Lucy mataste a Natsu! - anuncio Happy  
>- ¡No lo mate!, Natsu reacciona - Movía a Natsu de un lado a otro esperando a que abriera sus ojos, estaba inconsciente, no pude evitar golpearlo el entrenamiento de virgo me hizo mejorar mis reflejos.<br>- Woh Lucy noqueaste a Llamita -  
>- Cállate Gray si tu no lo hubieras lanzado hacia mi no estaría en este momento ¡noqueado!-<br>- Oh la coneja a mejorado - Por que Gajeel me sigue llamando coneja  
>- ¡Que no soy coneja!- Esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas<br>- Lucy ya llegaste - Y fui salvada por Erza-ne  
>- Si Erza, lo siento por haber ido de improviso al mundo estelar -<br>- Conseguiste hablar con el viejo - fue lo que me pregunto el tío Igneel  
>- Si lo conseguí, pero la única opción por ahora es buscar información - No les quería comentar nada sobre la otra opción, si tenia que llegar a usarla lo haría pero no le diría las secuelas.<br>- ¡Lu-chan! - Levy se lanzo hacia mí, haciendo que dejara a Natsu en el piso, como si fuera una escoba.  
>- Ya regrese Levy-chan - La abrace, me había ido por algunos minutos pero realmente el tiempo que había estado lejos de todos me había hecho extrañar mas al gremio.<br>- Natsu, Natsu - Happy se encontraba picando a Natsu con una rama, yo solo lo me podía disculpar cuando despertara.  
>- Happy, si no despierta lo tendremos que llevar a la cabaña - Menciono Igneel y tenia razón<br>- Lucy vamos has que Natsu se despierte-  
>- Y como se supone que lo despierte -<br>- Pues... - Happy se acerco a mi oído y cuando me lo dijo, mi cara se puso de una tonalidad similar a la del cabello de Erza-ne  
>- Happy ¿quieres que te de un pescado?- Tenia que callarlo antes de que empezara a idear planes.<br>- ¡Aye! - Le di un pescado y luego se fue a ver a Charle, que ahora se encontraba en la barra. Y por alguna extraña razón me miraba.  
>- Cerebro de lava, ¡despierta! - Ahora Gray trataba de despertarlo.<br>- ¡Gray no hagas eso! - Estaba apunto de congelarle la cara a Natsu, de una patada logre que no alcanzara.  
>- Auch...Gajeel tenía razón -<br>- Bien hecho Lucy - Erza me miraba con ojos brillantes, como cuando una madre ve a sus hijos crecer probablemente.  
>- Por cierto, en donde esta el maestro -<br>- En la oficina probablemente - Cargué a Natsu, en mi espalda.  
>Y lo deje en una mesa apartada de la pelea de Gray y Gajeel<br>- Lo siento por el golpe - Mire a Natsu un poco y su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, sus facciones eran las mismas, y por la pelea que tenia con Gray y Gajeel ya tenia algunos rasguños.  
>Me dirigí a la oficina del Maestro, golpee la puerta antes de entrar.<br>La oficina era pequeña tenia un estante con libros, el escritorio que tenia en la delantera la marca del gremio, el Maestro estaba con una mirada pensativa.  
>- Regresaste Lucy -<br>- Si Maestro -  
>- Descubriste algo sobre el paradero de Zeref-<br>- Aun no, el rey de los espíritus estelares me dijo que tendría que averiguar en los registros que guardaba mi madre -  
>- Ya veo, cuando partirás -<br>- Lo mas probable es que mañana -  
>- Bien, Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir sola, y como el tiempo no es algo que podemos desperdiciar iras con tu Equipo y lleva a Levy y a Gajeel también -<br>- Esta bien, Maestro perdóneme si es que el consejo lo regaño a causa de los daños que cause- No podía hacer nada mas que disculparme ya que no tenia dinero para pagar los daños por ahora.  
>- No te preocupes, no levantaron cargos por los daños, ya que decidiste cooperar con ellos -<br>El maestro me sonrió con su sonrisa de padre.  
>- Está bien - Le sonreí y salí de la oficina<br>Pero lo que me esperaba, afuera era el caos de siempre, todos estaban peleando, y la razón que fuera no importaba mucho.  
>Divise a Natsu que aun seguía inconsciente, Erza también estaba peleando trataría de calmarla, si no lo conseguía solo me llevaría a Natsu a casa, junto a Happy y a Igneel. Bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, y no me había percatado de que Igneel estaba peleando; Esta peleando. Corrí los mas rápido que pude, tome a Igneel de la camisa y lo noquee, si el peleaba mucho y descuidaba su magia al nivel que le esta permitido en su forma humana se podría transformar en dragón.<br>- Idiota como se te ocurre pelear en el gremio, lo podrías haber destruido...- Un aura oscura empezó a emanar de mi...  
>- Erza-ne cálmate, una parte del techo del gremio estaba por colapsar -<br>- Levy-chan y Wendy estaban escondidas debajo de una mesa, y creo que estaban leyendo, pero una de las flamas de macao casi las golpea, alcance a detener las llamas...  
>- Ya ¡Cálmense! - Saque mi espada, y noquee a la mayoría. Solo quedaban Gray, Gajeel y Erza-ne<br>- Ustedes...Casi golpean a Wendy...- señale a Gray y Gajeel  
>- Lucy-ne cálmate. - Me pedía Wendy<br>Ya era tarde mis alas se habían desplegado, la espada apuntaba a sus cuellos...  
>- Lucy... - Gray estaba a punto de pedir compasión<br>- La Coneja se volvió un monstruo -  
>- Como digan, tienen dos opciones o reparan el gremio o no podrán caminar por una semana -<br>- ¡Aye sir! -  
>- Alas... -<br>- Charle que sucede -  
>- No puede ser... - Los ojos de Charle eran de una sorpresa enorme, el maestro al igual que Charle presencio el momento en que Lucy mostró su magia.<br>- Oh dios...-  
>- Entonces si es cierto...- Fueron los pensamientos que inundaban a Charle<br>- Agh que es todo ese escándalo.- Natsu había despertado, y miraba la escena un poco confundido  
>- Natsu despertaste - Lucy fue hacia donde se encontraba Natsu<br>- Lo siento te golpee muy fuerte -  
>- No te preocupes - La mirada de Lucy chocaba con la mía, mis mejillas se empezaron a sentir calidas.<br>- Vamos a casa -  
>- Casa...- La cara de Lucy se volvió una de miedo...<br>- La cacera me va a ¡matar! -  
>- No te preocupes te quedaras en mi casa mientras tanto -<br>- ¿Seguro?-  
>- Si - Asi podría estar atento si es que Zeref llegara a aparecer.<br>- Happy es hora de ir a casa -  
>- Esta bien, pero Charle...-<br>- Charle...-

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a la pequeña exceed blanca que tenia la mirada llena de terror, posiblemente tubo una visión.

- Charle estas bien - Wendy se había acercado a su pequeña exceed  
>- Eh...si -<p>

Aun me intriga que visión habrá tenido Charle, pero no quiso decir nada asi que tomamos rumbo a la cabaña, junto a Igneel, Lucy y Happy

- ¡Me matara! -  
>- No te preocupes, pagaremos los daños después -<br>- Si eso creo... -  
>- Entonces mañana tenemos misión -<br>- Si, investigaremos el paradero de Zeref -  
>- Erza le dirá a los demas -<br>- Igneel ¿iras? -  
>- No se si deba ir a ese lugar - La mirada de Igneel se inundo de tristeza y nostalgia; aunque por otro lado no podia ir sin Igneel hay cosas que necesito que me diga.<br>- vamos, tienes que decirme donde dejo los documentos - La mirada de Igneel se estaba convirtiendo en la de un niño pequeño, mientras Natsu y Happy lo miraban con intriga y parte de mi tambien lo hacia.  
>- ¿Por que? no quieres venir con nosotros Papa - Lo unico que puedo hacer es...<br>- Vamos Tio Igneel, sabes que Natsu y yo queremos saber muchas cosas - Mis ojos eran de suplica, no me quedaba otra alternativa, Happy tambien estaba ayudandonos.  
>- Lucy tiene razón - Fue lo que dijo Happy, llorando<br>La cara de Igneel en unos segundos comenzo a resignarce y dimos por hecho que el vendria con nosotros.  
>- ¡Yay! - Happy, Natsu y yo chocamos las palmas en señal de victoria.<br>- Ah olvide decirles a los demas que mañana iriamos a mi antigua casa -  
>- Lucy esta quedando amnesica -<br>- No tonto, mejor les avisare - Saque la llave de Virgo, y la comboque  
>- Hime que desea, quiere castigarme -<br>- No gracias, Virgo puedes avisarles a Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy y Gajeel que mañana viajaremos a la mansion Heartfilia para investigar el paradero de Zeref -  
>- Entendido -<br>- Gracias Virgo - Sin mas que decirle, Virgo se fue.  
>Estabamos caminando por el rio que estaba al frente de mi departamento. Ahora llegaba la hora de mi muerte, y mi cuerpo empezo a temblar por que la persona que nos veia era mi peor pesadilla en este momento.<p>

- Buenas noches Ca-se-ra -  
>- Lucy resiste - Me alentaba Happy<br>- Niña tonta mira lo que le hiciste a mi departamento - La mirada de la casera era peor que la de Erza-ne o Mira-san juntas, esa era la sensación que me causaba.  
>- Lo siento mucho lo pagare - Me incline ante la casera.<br>- Solo deja el departamento en las condiciones que estaba y espero que no se repita - Me mando una mirada asesina.  
>- Entendido -<br>- Aye... - Fue lo que dijeron Igneel, Happy y Natsu  
>- Lucy tenias razon si da miedo..- menciono Natsu<br>- Esperenme un momento tengo que sacar algunas cosas - No habia puerta, de hecho no habia casi nada de la pared, asi que entre por la ventana.  
>- Todo estaba un poco carbonizado, mis escritos se habian salvado al igual que las cartas, y las fotos estaba aliviada, buscaba mi mochila con la mirada, y saque un poco de ropa-<br>- Cof cof ahora que veo mejor tu departamento si que lo destrozaste - me comentaba Natsu divertido.  
>- No es gracioso,Natsu - me dirigi a mirar en la dirección que se encontraba.<br>- Igneel y Happy se adelantaron para hacerte un espacio -  
>- Gracias Natsu - le dedique una sonrisa, y sus mejillas se comenzaron a ¿sonrojar?<br>- Lucy estas bien -  
>- Si lo estoy, hoy pasaron muchas cosas, y no tengo tiempo para deprimirme en este momento -<br>- Ademas se que cuento con ustedes, mientras te tenga a ti a mi lado y los chicos y el gremio, me basta para ser feliz - No pude evitarlo y abrace a Natsu. Hace tiempo que no tenia esta cercania con Natsu y quizas puede que sea la ultima.  
>- Lucy yo te protegere de Zeref - Natsu me estrecho mas a el, en forma protectora, podia sentir los latidos de su corazón presurosos, los mios tambien lo eran.<br>- No seas tonto, por algo entrene durante un año - poco a poco mi mirada se dirigio a la de Natsu, aunque para eso tube que dejar de abrazarlo. Sus ojos jades me transmitian cariño  
>- Por que yo tambien quiero protegerte - Y luego de decirle eso, me aproxime a sus labios y lo bese. Por que el amor que siento por Natsu me hace feliz, ver su sonrisa hace mi coranzon latir, y estar cerca de el me hace vivir. Mantenia los ojos cerrados, Natsu puso sus manos en mi cintura, intensificando el beso que tomo minutos, hasta que se nos agoto el aliento.<br>- Lucy tu eres mia, eres mi felicidad y no te perdere, derrotare a Zeref -  
>La mirada de determinacion de Natsu me dio confianza<br>- Lo derrotaremos - unimos nuestras frentes mirandonos mutuamente, sabiamos lo que sentiamos, y esa seria una de nuestras fortalezas.

Fin del cap  
>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

Proximo Capitulo  
>Ya estamos por llegar a la Mansion, pero que a pasado aqui...<br>Natsu:Lucy ten cuidado!  
>Lucy: Natsu!<p>

Que pásara esperenlo pacientes ^^  
>Les agradesco por sus reviews, quizas estemos llegando al climax...<br>Aunque aun no lo decido.  
>Bye bye be~ <p>


End file.
